A Different Helms Deep
by Kharina
Summary: Arwen goes to Helms Deep to see her love, along with most of the Dunedain rangers. Rating to be safe. Only my 2nd fic and 1st LOTR fic, please be nice! R&R please. Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1: In Rivendell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tolkien's universe, or the idea from the movie.

Authors note: I know this will be awful, so please don't flame me! I also posted this on the Council of Elrond website. But I wanted to post it here as well! (People review more here!)

Arwen sat staring out of the window towards the East. Her hair was gently brushed back by the breeze, and a single tear fell down her cheek. It was a grey, overcast day, a reflection of what she felt. She missed Aragorn so much. Everything hurt inside her, it hurt to breathe or eat, and sleep would never come to her. Amongst the hurt, there was a flicker of anger. Not against him, she knew he had to go, but that she could not do anything to help him. Arwen longed to do more than just sit around in Imladris. She wanted to go to war. Then, if he died, she could be there with him, and let herself follow him. Arwen also hated not to be doing anything in the fight against Sauron.

While Arwen was sitting by the window, her father had been at a council meeting with Haldir and some other important Galadhrim and Rivendell warriors. They had decided to go to Helm's deep with an army of 900 to help against the Uruk- Hai army of Sauron. Finally, the council had finished.

Elrond walked down the hallway towards Arwen's room. Quietly pushing open the door, he went and sat down beside her.

"Why do you weep, my Evenstar?"

"You know why, Ada."

Elrond sighed. "Will you not go to the Havens?"

A thought suddenly occurred to Arwen. She could be with Aragorn, after all! She swiftly turned to face her father. "I will. But I must leave now. Everywhere I look reminds me of him, and I cannot bear to stay here a moment longer."

Elrond was amazed! What had changed her mind so quickly? "Will you be okay alone?" he asked.

"Yes. I can use a sword well, you know that."

In an hour, Arwen was ready to ride. She had packed most of her belongings to fool her father.

In the stables, her favourite grey mare had already been saddled and was awaiting her. Swiftly, she mounted and galloped out of the gate.

Please review! It will get more interesting in future chapters, so please bear with me!


	2. Chapter2: Aragorn's People

**Review Responses:**

**Triskit: **Thanks! Hopefully it will carry on being promising, instead of trailing off halfway through.....

**Achilles' Woman: **Thank you! Glad u liked it. I updated pretty quick, didn't I?

**Mata: **Here is some more! Glad you liked it.

Hope everyone likes this and PLEASE REVIEW especially if you haven't already!

Arwen pulled her horse to a standstill as soon as she was out of Rivendell, and out of sight. She had written a note to her father, which wouldn't be found until the next Elves came on the path to the Havens. That would be two weeks after Arwen left for Helm's Deep. They would be leaving tomorrow.

Arwen sighed. She didn't really want to spend all night camping out in the forest. There had recently been a lot of rain, and the forest floor was soaked in water. She looked around. The forest looked very frightening in the twilight of dusk, turning the shadows of trees and bushes into terrible monsters. She shivered with a sudden chill, feeling as though something evil was near. Her horse shied and reared without warning, breaking the silence with a terrified neigh. Upon landing, the mare took off in a flat out gallop. Arwen hung onto her mane, desperately trying to stay on. The horse ignored all her elvish commands. She swiftly changed direction, throwing Arwen from the saddle. Dark shapes began to close in around her. They looked like Orcs. Arwen's mother had been so badly injured by Orcs that she had to sail to the Undying Lands.

Suddenly, she heard the noise of hooves, coming at a gallop through the trees. The horses and men upon them appeared from the shadows . They each wore a cloak, fixed on the right shoulder by a brooch in the shape of a Silver Star, and all of them brandished long swords. The Orcs ran before them.

A young woman trotted through the trees. She had the same brooch and cloak as the others and she was leading Arwen's horse by a leather rein attached to the bridle.

"Does she belong to you?" the woman asked in Elvish.

"Yes, thank you for bringing her back." Answered Arwen in the Common Tongue, as she could see they were not Elves.

"What are you doing out in the woods alone at night? It's a dangerous place to be." Asked Halbarad.

"Never mind, I'm just grateful you saved me."

The woman said nothing, but pulled back the hood of Arwen's riding cloak. She laughed.

"I thought as much. Now we are not leaving until we know what you are doing here."

"Just who exactly are you?"

"I am Halbarad. These others are Nimwen, Miriel, Calion and my brother, Arentèl. We are Dunedain Rangers, in case you haven't already guessed."

"And you know who I am?"

"It would be pretty hard not to, after all Estel has said about you. Now enough stalling, Arwen Undomiel. Why are you here?"

She told them everything, including her plans to go to war. They looked at each other, and spoke amongst themselves in what Arwen guessed was Andunaic.

Halbarad seemed to be arguing with the others for quite a while. Eventually, Nimwen turned around to speak to Arwen.

"You can come with us to our camp, where many Dunedain are assembling to go to war, to Helm's Deep. Then you can carry on with your plan. At least then we can defend you at Helm's Deep, and you won't come up with another crazy plan to get yourself killed."

"If she dies, then the line of the Kings will die. You know that, Nimwen." Halbarad yelled.

"She'll die anyway if we leave her behind. Elves can waste away with grief." Miriel snapped at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if she does," Halbarad muttered as they rode toward the Dunedain camp.

What did you think? Was it okay? Please REVIEW! NOW!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!! Bloody caps lock..............


	3. Chapter 3: At the Camp

**Review Responses:**

**Triskit: **It's not excellent, but I'm glad you think so anyway!

**crazycatluver: **Glad you like it! Here is the update!

**Malethwen: **No, not enough people like horses! I will make people love them through my fics! ****evil laugh. Although making one throw Arwen was probably a bad way to start.... Anyway, glad you like it!

**Authors note: **I would really like more people to review! So, please, if you are reading this, drop me a review. I would really love to know about you! If you love it, tell me. If I've made a mistake, tell me! I love hearing from you! Now, on with the story..........

.........................................................................................................

Arwen stared around her as they rode into the camp. There were about thirty white tents set up in a circle. The horses grazed in the centre of the circle, tied on long ropes to wooden posts in the ground. Men, women and children bustled around.

"Do you want me to take your horse?" asked Miriel after they had dismounted.

"Thank you, but I would rather take care of her myself."

Miriel smiled. "I like to see people who like to take care of their own animals."

Arwen tethered the mare (Lothroiel) and began to unsaddle her. She and Miriel talked as they took care of the horses.

"Are you named after Feanor's mother?" Arwen inquired.

"No, the other Miriel. Tar- Palantir's daughter. I hope my fate will not be like hers, though." Miriel replied. "You'll know the story, I presume, being Lord Elrond's daughter."

"Yes. What are we doing once we finish with the horses?" Arwen asked, while brushing Lothroiel's beautiful coat.

"We will need to prepare for tomorrow, like sharpening blunt blades. Then there will be a meal, followed by some story telling and song. Then we can retire."

A child suddenly appeared, running at full pelt. She slammed into Miriel.

"Look where you're going, Rochwen," scolded Miriel with a glint of laughter in her eyes.

The girl smiled. "You must be the elf Estel keeps on telling us so much about."

Arwen blushed slightly. "How old are you, Rochwen?"

"Thirteen years, three months, two weeks and.."

"Rochwen!"

"...fifteen days. I'm Estel's cousin."

"Must you tell everyone that?" Miriel asked.

"Yep. Can I see your horse, Arwen?"

"Now you see why we called her Rochwen," Miriel laughed. (Rochwen means "horse maiden" in Elvish).

"Of course you can," said Arwen.

"What's her name?"

"Lothroiel. She's the grey next to Miriel's horse."

"Thanks!" Rochwen ran off again at full pelt, bumping into Halbarad, yelling "Sorry!" and only slowing down once she neared the horses.

Miriel rolled her eyes, and turned back to Arwen. "Nimwen says you can sleep in her tent. I can get you some spare blankets."

"It's okay, I brought some."

"Yes, and they're sopping wet, dirty and smelly. I'll get you some _clean_ ones."

"Thank you."

Arwen and Miriel went their separate ways to do the jobs they had to do before the meal.

...................................................................................

Short, I know. But only because I want more people to review and because I'm too tired to write anything else and want to get it posted. I hope you enjoyed it, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Everyone review, so I know about you, even if you just put: "Hi, read your fic, liked it/disliked it (delete as appropriate), Bye." At least I'll know I have an audience, although longer reviews would be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4:A warm welcome

**Review responses:**

**Mrzbenz: **Glad you like my first chappie! If you thought the last one was boring, then you'll probably find this one boring too. However, I felt it was nescessary to fill in between major ideas! The next chappie will be more exciting than this one, so please keep reading, even if you skip this chapter altogether! I'd prefer you read it, though!

**ArwenElfstone: **Aragorn doesn't have any kin alive? Dammit. Oh wellâ€ Glad you liked it.

**Malethwen: **Don't worry, I will make people like them! Cool, u like Charmed? Thanks 4 reviewing!

**Celonbodor: **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Crazycatluver: **I've looked at a couple of your stories. It's no trouble at all. Glad you're enjoying mine!

**Authors note:** I think this is the most boring chapter ever written! But I kinda felt it had to be there for Arwen to build up some friendships before she goes to war. The next chapter will be more interesting, so keep readin every1! No flames please!

Thanks everyone for all your reviews, and keep reviewing. Anyone there who is reading but not reviewing, then please drop a review. It doesn't have to be long, although the longer the better!

I also found a list of Elvish phrases, so there's a lot of Elvish in this chappie! Hope you enjoy!

**Elvish translations are at the bottom!**

Arwen sat in Nimwen's tent, cleaning her sword. She was thinking of Aragorn. She smiled as she thought of how much he seemed to have spoken about her to all his people. She was also pleased at the way she was welcomed. The Dunedain had accepted her into their community straight away, sharing food and shelter with her. They all seemed to be like Estel: kind and welcoming, noble and skilled yet honest about it.

Arwen was interrupted from her musings by a tap on the cloth of the tent.

"May I enter?" It was Rochwen's voice.

"Of course," Arwen answered.

Rochwen walked in, staggering under a large pile of blankets and pillows. "Miriel sent me with these, hiril nin."

"Hannon le." Arwen replied, taking the blankets from Rochwen. "Did you see Lothroiel?"

"Yes, she's beautiful."

Arwen began to arrange the blankets. "Are all the people at the camp going to war?"

"Some are family. But anyone healthy between ten and a hundred and fifty (Authors note: The Dunedain are blessed with long life) leaves to go to war provided they are skilled enough to fight."

"So will you be going?"

"Yes. I do not expect to live."

"Do not speak like that! You must think positively."

"That is not thinking negatively. I do not fear death."

"How can you not?"

"There isn't much point, to be afraid of something you cannot prevent. Those who are will lose everything. I believe Nimwen said that once."

"That is wise. But let us not speak of such things now."

Nimwen walked into the tent. "The meal is ready," she said, quickly changing into a nicer dress and running a brush through her long hair. "Do you want to borrow a dress, my lady?"

"Oh, Hannon le. You have all been so kind."

"Nad dithen." Nimwen said, dismissing Arwen's words of thanks. She turned to Rochwen. "As for you, scoundrel, I have a dress for you here."

"This one's fine."

Nimwen rolled her eyes. "It's covered in mud, child."

"So?"

"Just change. Now."

Rochwen and Arwen changed, and Nimwen brushed and braided Rochwen's hair. Arwen brushed her and made two braids at the front that she pulled together at the back to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Nimwen waited for them until they were ready. "Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!" she said merrily.

The area for the food had been set up in the middle of the circle of tents, but away from the horses. There was a large fire in the centre, with meat hung over it on a spit and pots next to it, keeping them warm. There were several wooden benches surrounding it and two barrels of ale behind that, with some mugs, plates and jugs of water on a low wooden table.

They collected a plate and mug and Nimwen led them towards the fire. An old woman was serving out ladles of hot stew and chunks of meat.

"Mae Govannen Arwen," the woman said as they approached.

"Gil sila erin lu e-govaded vin," Arwen replied. "Man eneth lin?"

"Lothiel i eneth nin." Lothiel answered, as she put a large piece of meat and a generous portion of stew on Arwen's plate.

"Hannon le, Lothiel."

"Buion na 'ell!" Lothiel replied, smiling. Arwen went to sit with Nimwen, Miriel, Calion, Halbarad, Arentèl and Rochwen, after fetching a mug of water from the table.

At the end of the meal, there was the story telling and singing. Lothien asked various people to come up at random.

"Arwen?" she called after several people had been up. "Do you have anything you could entertain us with?"

"I.. um, why are you asking me?" Arwen stuttered, a note of panic in her voice. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure you could tell us something with two thousand years of your life to draw upon, and the many years of your father and grandmother." Lothiel said encouragingly.

"Or you could sing!" Rochwen burst out.

Arwen sighed, and told them all a little- known story that her grandmother had told about her life in Valinor. When she had finished, they all clapped.

A few hours later, Nimwen and Arwen walked back to the tent in silence, both of them tired after the long day. Arwen slid into bed.

"Nimwen?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, but why would you treat a stranger like one of you in such a way?"

Nimwen came to sit on the edge of Arwen's pile of blankets. "Let me tell you something about the Rangers here: we all are closely bonded together. Many of us are related in some way, and we are bound by friendship."

"That doesn't tell me why"

"Why we would welcome you? Aragorn loves you, more than I can describe. You are betrothed to him. That makes you like part of all of us."

"I miss him." Arwen whispered, a tear appearing at the corner of her eye.

"Every time I see Estel, there is always a sadness in his eyes. He misses you so much when he is away from you. He is also in turmoil. He wants to be with you, but he hates the idea of you being miserable, torn away from your family."

"The only time I can be happy is when I am with him. I love him"

"I know. But you must rest now, Arwen. We ride to war at dawn."

"Will we go through Rivendell?"

"Yes, and we will accompany the Galadhrim soldiers that you will then seem to be one of. Now rest. Losto mae."

"Losto mae."

**Elvish translations:**

**Hiril nin:** My lady

**Hannon le:** Thank you

**Nad dithen:** It is just a little thing

**Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth:** Come, eat and drink at the feast!

**Mae govannen:** Well met

**Gil sila erin lu e-govaded vin:** A star shines upon the hour of our meeting

**Man eneth lin?:** What is your name?

**Lothiel i eneth nin:** My name is Lothiel.

**Losto mae:** Sleep well.

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it is a little bit boring right now, but I felt I had to fill in the time between Arwen getting to the camp and leaving in the morning.

Not many people are reviewing! So, love it or hate it, tell me what you thought! I really appreciate the feedback. The next chappie is not coming until I get a lot more reviews. Thank you to those who are reviewing, but they are precious few!


	5. Chapter 5: Away to war

**Review Responses: **

**Crazycatluver: **Thanks.

**Cait: **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Allura Arwen: **Find out in this chapter, and the others to come! Glad you liked it.

**Malethwen: **Thanks! How come u stopped sending me e-mails? Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Dark Borg Drone: **Deal! I have continued so you must review!

**East Coast Ryder: **Thanks for the plate of chocolate chip cookies! You get some chocolate cake and homemade lemonade! Glad you enjoyed it anyway.

I have been felling teeny bit writers blocked at the moment. However this (short) chapter is up and running! Short and boring but it will get more interesting and this chappie has allowed me to defeat the writer's block! Hope it's not too awful, please don't flame!

Arwen awoke to Nimwen shaking her.

"Come, attire yourself. We need to go as soon as possible." Nimwen said urgently. It was still dark, and Arwen wondered what the great hurry was.

Arwen dressed in the stolen Galadhrim uniform, and hurried outside. She could see the Dunedain scattered about saddling horses or saying farewell to their loved ones.

Arwen walked briskly across the grass to Lothroiel, finding, to her surprise, that her horse had already been tacked up. Arwen patted her mare, wondering who had saddled her horse for her.

Miriel strode across the grass towards Arwen.

"Rochwen saddled her for you. I trust all is well with your horse?"

"Yes, she is fine."

"You can ride her to the borders of Rivendell. Then you give her to Lothiel, who will deliver a message to your father once we are well away and beyond his reach."

"Thank you."

"You'll then go and join the Galadhrim. Hopefully we will be there just as they are assembling. They will be in a hurry and should not notice you. We will ride very soon."

Arwen nodded, swiftly untying Lothroiel and tightening the girth. Slipping her foot into the stirrup, she gracefully mounted and went to join the forty or so horsemen gathering at the entrance to the encampment. Women moved among them, giving them bread and milk, which they swiftly ate.

In a few minutes, the company was on the road to Rivendell.

Upon reaching the border into Rivendell, the company halted. Arwen handed her reins to Lothiel.

"No I Melain na le." Lothiel whispered as Arwen turned around and walked down the familiar path to Imladris.

Arwen joined the mass of Elves assembling. She had pulled her helmet well over her face so no one, not even her own father, could recognise her.

Just as her father came out of the doorway to the house, the other Dunedain galloped in. Halbarad dismounted and walked towards Elrond.

Bowing he spoke in a respectful tone. "My lord Elrond, we ride to war at Helms Deep. We ask to accompany your soldiers, so man and elf may face the perils of the road as one, rather than each alone."

Elrond nodded, and the Dunedain surrounded the group. Arwen was on the outside edge, stood next to Rochwen on her horse. Thus, the company marched out through the stone archway, leaving Rivendell for what might be the last time.

NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No flames please!

Elvish translation: No I Melain na le; may the Valar watch over you.


	6. Chapter 6: Elrond gets a letter

**Celonbodor: **Thanks, Glad u liked it.

**Crazycatluver: **Sorry, no one's gonna die... or maybe they might, I'm not giving anything away.

**S09daniew: **Sorry, Arwen won't have a fight with Eowyn, but I am going to write about her finding out Eowyn's feelings for Aragorn. I might make it a bit of a fight though, depends.

**Swift Tales: **Yay, a new reviewer! I never knew in the origianal script she would go, that's interesting. I don't feel like the best person to do this fic, but I'm going 2 do it anyway and use reviews to improve it! Thanks 4 your review. I make chapters quite short as I find people review more and I'm better at writing in short little bits. However, I will try to make them a little bit longer, unfortunately this one is quite short.

This is short, but there's getting to be a bit more action now! Please R&R, all reviews welcome!

Miriel sat upon her horse thinking. She was beginning to wonder whether it really had been a good idea to bring Arwen along instead of taking her home. She was wise enough to know that almost nothing would have stopped Arwen going to fight once she had made up her mind, and that it was probably safer to let Arwen come with them, where she could be protected.

Miriel knew also that the Rangers were coming to an end, for better or worse. If good prevailed, then Aragorn would become king and the rangers move to Gondor, and if Sauron won then none would survive. But if Arwen was killed here then there was no chance for the kingdom of Gondor to ever be whole again for long. She knew Aragorn would marry no one but Arwen, and after this battle she doubted if Rochwen would still be here.

"Miriel?" An elf to her right yelled.

Miriel jumped, jerked out of her sad thoughts.

"I just asked you three times how near we were to the fortress."

Miriel composed herself. "About five miles as the cro... Oh sweet Eru save us." She murmered. She had seen the huge Army of ten thousand Uruk- Hai in the valley below them. They swarmed over the plains of Rohan, covering the grass like locusts in the desert block out the sun.

They could not flee for even the swift elves on foot could not keep up with galloping horses. But to turn and fight would be suicide. They were caught.

Meanwhile, Elrond sat in his study in Rivendell looking through a stack of incredibly boring papers. Suddenly someone threw the door of his study open and raced into the room.

"My lord, my lord!" The elf gasped.

Elrond, who had bashed his shin when he had leapt from his chair, sat down rubbing his leg. "Lindir, what in Arda is the matter?!" He growled in annoyance through gritted teeth.

"There is a letter from Arwen my lord," Lindir panted, handing Elrond the parchment envelope.

_Dear Ada,_

_I cannot stay sat around Rivendell any longer. But neither have I gone to the Havens. By the time you get this letter, I will be halfway to Helm's Deep with the Galadhrim soldiers. Please do not follow me, I intend to fight in this battle, and if it is my destiny to die, then die I shall, along with my love._

_Thank you for everything you have done for me. Send Amme_ (elvish word for mother)_ my love when you sail for Valinor._

_I will always love you,_

_Arwen._

"No!" Elrond screeched, jumping up from his chair and racing out of the room. Poor Lindir, having only just recovered his breath, was forced to run after him again.

"Elrond, wait!" Lindir yelled, struggling to keep up.

Elrond ran into the stable, heaved a saddle and bridle from a peg in the wall and threw them onto his horse.

"We must stop her!" Elrond yelled.

Don't you just love cliffhangers and short chapters? You're going to have to learn to if you don't! But anyway, the next chapter should be up quite soon, so don't worry! Now REVIEW!!!!! Or else! Everyone's been great about reviewing, please keep it up! And anyone who isn't, I'd love to hear from you! Constructive criticism, praise and flames are all welcome, write whatever you want in that review box!


	7. Chapter 7: The struggle

**Review responses:**

**Swift Tales: **No trouble at all! I like looking over people's fics, especially when they regularly review mine.

**Winifredburkle: **Calm down! Here is the end to the cliffie!

**Elros Tar- Minyatur: **Don't know if you'll be reading this, but thanks for taking the time to R&R, even though you didn't really like fics about Arwen. Thanks, your review was the most encouraging of them all.

**Lindahoyland: **Thanks, glad u liked it!

**Crazycatluver: **You won't know if Arwen dies till the end of the fic! And I'm not gonna tell u, sorry!

"Run!" Halbarad yelled. The elves ran as fast as they could, hoping to beat the mass of Uruk- Hai. The Rangers stayed at the flanks of the elven army, keeping anyone from straying from their path as well as protecting the foot soldiers.

Arwen stumbled over the bumpy ground, the other elves overtaking her. She had never been a fast runner, preferring to ride to most places. And of course the battle- hardened male elves had a lot more stamina than she did. Arwen began to fear that she would die here, without even catching a glimpse of her love again.

Rochwen saw the elf falter. She galloped past, grabbing Arwen as she did so. Arwen was shocked and Rochwen had not been gentle, but at least now she was safe. Rochwen returned to her place on the flank of the army. They were all so focused on their running that they had not noticed Rochwen gallop past and pick Arwen up. All save one. Haldir stared at the two, wondering why the elf had seemed so weak. 'I do not seem to know him, either' Haldir thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Elrond galloped through the countryside, Lindir following as close as he could.

"Elrond..will..you..slow down!" Lindir gasped.

Elrond pulled his horse to a halt, raging at Lindir.

"My daughter has gone off to go and die, and you are telling me to SLOW DOWN!?" Elrond screamed hysterically.

"Calm down my lord, I was thinking that you will be slowed much more if you gallop your horse until he collapses, and then have to walk all the way there on foot," Lindir said soothingly.

"I suppose you're right," Elrond muttered. He didn't like losing an argument. They continued in a more sedate walk.

Elrond, however, was still ranting and raving. "I can't believe he'd let her do that! Just wait till I get my hands on that...that...mortal!"

"It's not Aragorn's fault. He would never risk Arwen getting hurt. He can't possibly know about it anyway."

"I wouldn't put it past him!" Elrond snapped. Lindir sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

The Dunedain and Elves staggered up a narrow mountain path. Luckily, the Rangers knew a path that was far too small for the vast Orc army to get up, and too hidden away for them to notice anyway. It would bring them to Helm's Deep from the back. The rocks were slippery and treacherous with recent rain, and everyone on horseback had long since dismounted.

Arwen struggled up the path, tailing along right at the back. She wished her father had allowed her to go on hiking trips with Elladan and Elrohir, and that she'd expressed more of an interest in going. Although she was easily capable of defending herself, and riding for quite a long way, struggling up steep and treacherous mountain trails next to a near- vertical drop was completely out of her range of experience, especially at the pace of a trained army of Elves. Without the thought of Aragorn to keep her going, Arwen knew she would never have made it. She had not eaten or drunk since the bread and milk she had had before dawn, and was beginning to feel sick and dizzy. Her mouth was a desert and she felt like fainting.

Suddenly, Arwen's feet went from under her as she stood on a loose rock. Blindly she grabbed at the cliff face as she toppled sideways, ending up with a single rock holding her away from the mile- long fall below her.

"Hold on!" Haldir yelled, and grabbed her hands as soon as he reached her. He yanked her up over the edge, where she lay panting.

Haldir looked at the elf who laid before him. "Strange..." he thought "I could swear I've never seen him before, but those eyes look familiar."

OK, now it's time to review! It really doesn't take long.


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival at the fortress

**Review responses: **

**Swift Tales: **Thanks for your review! As for your two questions, you'll just have to wait to find out.

**Lindahoyland: **Glad you find it exciting. This chapter has slightly less action, as it is building up the atmosphere and the characters a little more, so it may be a bit less exciting. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

**Dark Borg Drone: **Thanks for your review. Hope everyone in the Mummies Alive fandom is enjoying your storyand that I didn't miss anything while I was beta-ing it (or have you not posted it yet?) Anyway, enjoy this chapter

**Here comes the hockey puck: **Weird how some dreams can seem real! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Crazycatluver: **Sorry I haven't updated for ages; I was working on another fic. However, I am now giving this one my undivided attention! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lotrfreak: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

**Rhys: **Thank you so much for all your reviews. You wrote so much in all your reviews I can only really say thanks. Oh, and Even Elves Need Friends is now complete; you haven't reviewed either of the last two chapters yet, that's all. Please keep up the brilliant reviews, they make my day!

**Firehottie: **I know this is not soon enough for an update, but please forgive me. I was working on another fic, and am now giving my undivided attention to this one.

**Elros Tar-Minyatur: **Thanks for continuing to R&R this story, even though it's not your favourite kind of plot! _I'm _the one who should be flattered.

**AnimeSiren: **Either you want me to finish because you like the story or because you don't! I hope you liked it and you like this chapter.

OK, sorry everyone for being ages updating. I previously had been working on all my fics at once. As I am now doing them one by one, the writing should hopefully benefit. Please forgive me for leaving you for ages on a cliff-hanger.

The Galadhrim and Rangers struggled down the slippery slope that would bring them into the courtyard behind the lowest front wall of Helm's Deep. Surprisingly, they were unnoticed; all the guards were looking outwards towards where the Orcs would approach from. The elves and Rangers were silent when they moved and the frantic orders being given by the Rohirrim were enough to mask out the sound of hooves on stone.

Arentèl sounded a large horn, announcing their arrival. All the Rohirrim spun round on the wall, and another man, most probably the King of Rohan, walked towards Haldir.

"How is this possible?" He whispered in amazement.

Haldir bowed. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." The elf paused slightly before continuing. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought, and died, together."

Aragorn and Legolas came racing towards them, halting when they saw Haldir.

Haldir looked at them and smiled. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn walked towards Haldir. "Mae Govannen."

After performing the formal Elven greeting, Aragorn leant forwards and hugged Haldir. After a slight pause, Haldir returned the hug.

Pulling back, Aragorn said: "You are most welcome."

The Elven army turned round in one movement as Legolas came to join them.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

"Théoden King," Aragorn called after another slight hesitation. Théoden turned towards him.

"These are my kinsmen from the North," said Aragorn, indicating the Dunedain with one hand.

"If they are all such warriors as yourself we shall be blessed indeed," replied Théoden, though his voice sounded slightly insincere.

"Where may we leave our horses, my lord?" Asked Nimwen.

"Wait a second, we're _leaving_ our horses? Why aren't we riding them in battle?" Asked a certain girl.

"Rochwen, hold your tongue!" Snapped an embarrassed Aragorn.

"But _why_?"

"Because it is not the best way to fight in this situation," Nimwen explained.

"Why not?"

Arwen was beginning to have second thoughts about ever having children.

"Rochwen, save your questions for later," ordered Aragorn.

Rochwen bowed her head slightly and was silent. She knew when enough was enough, and respected her cousin too much to continue disobeying him.

'Well,' Arwen thought, 'maybe it wouldn't be too bad with Aragorn around.'

The men and elves began to arrange themselves for battle.

"Lord Aragorn, could you take the front wall with the Elves and your kinsmen?" Asked Théoden.

"Of course, my lord."

They marched up onto the front wall. Arwen was pleased to note that she was very near to Aragorn, who was standing with Legolas and Gimli between the Elves and the Rangers. Arwen felt a shiver go down her spine as she watched the love of her life. He was different, somehow. His warrior side was a part of him she had never seen before; but she loved him like this just as much as she loved Estel, the shy young man who had first greeted her in the woods of Imladris many years ago.

Arwen was behind Aragorn, stood next to Miriel where the armies of Elves and Rangers joined. Miriel turned towards her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Do not fear, lady. I will protect you," whispered Miriel when she felt Arwen shake slightly, seeing the Orcs on the horizon.

"I feel so weary, yet still I have a battle to fight," returned Arwen under her breath.

Aragorn turned, hearing something. "What was that, Miriel?"

"Good luck, Strider," Miriel said with a grin. "Not that you need it."

Aragorn smiled slightly and turned around, as if satisfied. Arwen breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Estel?" Rochwen piped up. "This is later, and I ask you again, why can't we fight on horseback?"

"Because it would be very difficult when space is so tight. Horses are best to use when we are on an open plain and have plenty or room to charge at the enemy. We can't use them up here, whether you like it or not, little one."

"I am not little!"

"You are to me."

"How would you like it if I called you ugly one, because you are to me?"

"Ah, but ugly is an insult. 'Little one' is an affectionate term."

Rochwen made a face, but said no more, and Aragorn turned back towards the advancing army of Orcs.

I realise Rochwen seems young for 13, but I think the Dunedain would mature slightly more slowly because they live longer, so Rochwen is probably between eight and ten in our terms.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Battle commences

**Review Responses:**

**Swift Tales: **I think I've already met your true insane self ; ) Anyway, was the update soon enough for you?

**AnimeSiren: **That's good. Glad you like it!

**BregoBeauty: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! You will find out a bit about how Arwen does in the battle in this chapter, but you'll have to wait longer to see if Aragorn finds out!

**Daughter Of Rivendell: **Here is some more for you.

**Aragorn waits for Arwen: **You wonder when Aragorn will realise, hmmm? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out.

**Eve West: **Thanks! Aragorn won't find out in this chapter, but he maybe will in chapter 10! I'm not giving anything away.

**Hope you all enjoy this chappie! Remember to review at the end.**

Aragorn could see the vast army of Orcs approaching on the horizon. The drum of their feet on the plain was merciless, as though the sound was counting down the seconds until the death of all that were there. Needless to say, it was very intimidating. Aragorn, however, was more afraid of commanding half the company of Elves in battle, as well as the Rangers. It was a huge task for one man.

"Halbarad?" Aragorn called.

His kinsman ran down the wall towards him. "Yes my lord?"

"Halbarad! You do not need to call me 'lord'!"

"All right. Aragorn, then. What can I do?"

"Can you take command of that half of the Rangers? I'm not sure if I can manage half the Elves and all the Dunedain."

"Certainly, Estel." Halbarad ran back down to his end of the wall.

"Hey! Why can't I do it?"

"You are too young, little one."

"Why can't Miriel?"

"Miriel could, but I happened to choose Halbarad this time."

"Why?"

"You ask far too many questions, little one."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sometimes you need to take orders without questioning them. Even though you may not understand the reason, there may be no time to explain it."

"You don't take orders."

"I do. I just did, from the King Théoden."

"Will I ever be able to _give _orders, Estel?"

"Yes, when you are older. That is why I answer your questions, so you will be a great leader when you grow up. And I know you learn from asking questions. But I have to ask you to take any orders I give you in the battle to come without any questions. I will tell you why I gave you those orders later."

"Yes, my lord."

"And don't call me 'my lord'. You know I hate it. I'd rather be called anything other than that. Even ugly one."

"Yes, ugly one," said Rochwen with a grin.

Aragorn sighed and turned back towards the wall. The Orcs were getting closer. Their leader walked up onto a tall rock jutting out from the ground.

"_Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none,"_ Aragorn ordered the Elves and Men under his command.

"Yes, ugly one," Rochwen muttered, causing Miriel to suppress a laugh, and then to nudge her.

"Please, Rochwen, do try to be serious now."

The leader of the Orcs roared, causing the army of ten thousand to come to a halt. There was silence, aside from the rain and the odd grunt of the Orcs.

"I'm scared," Rochwen whimpered.

Aragorn turned round to her. "Shh, little one. Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I still live. Be brave, now."

Rochwen nodded and wiped away the tears that had started to fall, swallowing hard.

The leader of the Orcs roared again, and the Orcs began to stamp their spears on the ground.

The sound was terrifying, and Arwen began to feel as frightened as Rochwen.

Miriel felt the elf tremble, and put a gentle hand on her back. "You'll be fine. We'll all protect you. I would never bring you here if I thought you were definitely going to die."

"I have never been in such a big battle as this. I thought I could manage it, but I haven't a clue."

"Just try to be brave. Deal with it the best way you know how."

Suddenly, an arrow flew from the bow of an old man, killing a single Orc while enraging the others.

"_HOLD!"_ Yelled Aragorn.

The Orcs started to run forwards.

"_Prepare to fire!"_ Yelled Aragorn to his troops.

"_Release arrows!"_

Arrows flew from bows, perfectly aimed, and hit home. Arwen's, however, narrowly missed Aragorn's ear and totally missed the Orc she had been aiming at. Aragorn swiftly turned round, but saw nothing of Arwen's face as she busied herself struggling to attach a new arrow to the string of her bow. She had always hated taking archery lessons with Glorfindel when she was an elfling. Now, she wished she had paid a little more attention.

'Who is this new elf who seems so unskilled at archery?' Wondered Aragorn. Luckily, at that time he got no further than simply wondering about it.

Volleys of arrows continued to fly from the walls, but now the Orcs raised their crossbows. With deadly accurate aim they picked off several Elven soldiers from the walls. Miriel pulled Arwen's head down as an arrow narrowly missed her.

The Orcs raised wooden ladders to the wall.

"Ladders!" Cried Aragorn.

"Good!" Gimli replied, causing Rochwen to laugh softly.

"Draw swords!" Ordered Aragorn.

Arwen drew hers and plunged it into an Orc. Nearby, she could see both Elves and Men fighting the foul creatures with equal ferocity. Luckily, Arwen was more skilled at sword fighting than she was at archery.

"Legolas! Two already!" Called Gimli.

"I'm on seventeen!"

Gimli muttered something back which Arwen did not quite catch. She saw an Orc raise an axe above Aragorn, and she nearly screamed. Then Rochwen plunged her sword through the Orc with as much force as she could muster.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, little one," he said with a new respect in his voice. "Well done."

Rochwen did not reply, but smiled slightly and blushed before turning around to continue fighting.

Arwen struggled on with the battle. She did not have the energy to fight, having not eaten since before dawn. Of course, neither had the other Elves or the Dunedain, but they were used to it. Arwen felt faint and dizzy. Suddenly, she collapsed.

Miriel caught her. "Here," she whispered. "Have this bit of lembas."

Arwen quickly swallowed the waybread and stood up to continue fighting. Aragorn turned and fought his way towards her.

"Are you all right?" He asked, puzzled and slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," whispered Arwen. Luckily her dry throat disguised her voice.

" Are you sure? You collapsed; are you hurt?" His voice was a mixture of concern and curiosity. He could not understand why this elf was so weak.

"No, I just haven't eaten for a while, that is all."

Aragorn nodded, though he looked troubled, before moving away from Arwen.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **I'd love to hear ways I could improve this. Also, I'm looking for a beta- reader, so if anyone can beta for me then please drop me a review and tell me. I'm looking for someone who can tell me if I'm being inconsistent, OOC, or accidentally using modern expressions, as well as for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have overlooked.


	10. Chapter 10: A Discovery

**Review Responses:**

**Eve West: **Thanks, here is the next chapter!

**Aragorn waits for Arwen: **Don't forget Arwen did have a helmet on and he wasn't really looking at her because he was in the middle of a battle.

**AnimeSiren: **I am not teasing, that was just not the point to have Aragorn discover Arwen. He will discover her… sometime in this chapter!

**Future- angel: **Aragorn will see that it is Arwen… when I decide he will! Which is actually sometime in this chapter, so read on to find out! :)

**Swift tales: **I have been so kind as to do so again: I am now trying to update every weekend so I get lots of new reviews to beat Monday morning depression!)

**Lindahoyland: **By modern expressions I meant slang such as OK. I don't want to replace things such as "Are you all right" with longer, more difficult phrases as I feel it would interrupt the flow of the story. Thanks anyway, and I will keep your advice in mind, there may be some way I can make it work. However, I do feel that the ordinary people of Middle Earth would speak in a similar way to us. I will try to write the nobles more…nobly!:)

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Arwen stood upon the wall, fighting for her life against the never- ending flow of Orcs. Dead Elves and Men lay among the bodies of the foul creatures. The bodies had been trampled and maimed, so some looked unrecognisable. The stench of death filled Arwen's nostrils, making her empty stomach turn. But worse was still to come.

Arwen looked down to see an Orc running with a lit torch towards the drain at the bottom of the wall. Aragorn noticed it at the same instant.

"_Bring him down, Legolas," _Aragorn cried in Elvish.

Legolas fired an arrow which hit the Orc's shoulder. The hideous creature kept on running.

"_Kill him! Kill him!"_

Legolas fired another arrow, hitting the Orc's other shoulder. The Orc grunted and ran faster, leaping into the small archway that held the metal drain.

With an almighty bang, the wall exploded. Arwen and Aragorn were both thrown back into the courtyard, unconscious. Arwen's helmet rolled from her head, and her long black hair fell down her back. The Orcs started to surge through the gateway.

Legolas spied Arwen's unconscious body on the ground. "It cannot be," he whispered to himself.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled when he saw Aragorn. He leapt from the wall into the army of Orcs.

"Gimli!" Aragorn cried as he stood up.

"_Release arrows!" _

"_Charge!"_

Rochwen noticed Arwen's body, having fallen nearby. "Oh no," she whispered. "Please, let her live."

Legolas slid down the steps on an Orc's abandoned shield, and fought his way over to Arwen, just as she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Lady Arwen! What in Arda are you doing here?"

"Legolas?" Arwen whispered, amazed. Raising her hand to her head, she felt no helmet there. "Oh no," she muttered to no one.

"ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled at the top of his voice, while Rochwen helped Arwen to sit up.

Aragorn ran over, his mouth falling open when he saw Arwen. Once the Elves realised what was happening, they moved to defend the group from Orcs, therefore giving them a chance to speak.

Arwen looked very guilty. "Evening, Estel?" She tried, attempting to break the awkward silence.

Meanwhile, Aragorn had found his voice, his initial surprise turning to concern edged with anger. "You idiot! You could have got yourself killed, do you understand that?"

Arwen went wide eyed; Aragorn had never raised his voice to her before. She hung her head.

Aragorn felt awful almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He felt even more terrible when he saw Arwen's expression. "I am sorry, meleth. I did not mean to sound so angry."

Arwen nodded her head in response but did not speak.

"Now, Rochwen will take you to the caves, and you can stay with Rohan's women and children."

"No."

"Arwen! Do as I say!" Aragorn snapped. He immediately felt terrible for snapping as Arwen's face fell and she trembled slightly. "Sorry, meleth," he said, hanging his head slightly in shame.

Arwen, however, was not going to abandon her argument so easily. "The Ranger women can fight, why can't I?"

"They have been taught to fight. It is part of their lives. And I do not feel for them as I do for you." Aragorn's voice was a lot softer now. "Please, do not continue to question my orders."

"Estel, I am going to fight no matter what you say. I made the decision to come here, I'm going to stay. Your people agreed to…" Arwen's voice cut off sharply as she realised what she had said.

"You _knew_ about this?" Aragorn asked his cousin.

"We all did. The adults decided…"

"I think I can guess what they decided. I will deal with them later. Now, get Erestil and take Arwen to the caves as fast as you can gallop, then tie him up and get back down here."

"You want me to take her forcibly?"

"If that's the only way to save her, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"What did I say about questioning orders?"

"Estel! You wouldn't do it!" Said Arwen, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, meleth. But.."

"Please, let me fight. I'll regret it forever if I don't."

"Arwen, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Arwen continued to glare at him.

"We have no time to argue," Aragorn pleaded, his features displaying a mix of fear, concern and guilt at the way he had spoken to her.

"Let me fight!" Arwen was adamant.

Aragorn was smart enough to recognise when he couldn't win, and also knew that Arwen could be very stubborn. "Fine, but you stay next to me, where I can protect you."

"I'd be glad to," said Arwen with a mischievous grin.

Aragorn smiled, seeing that his love had forgiven his angry words, spoken from concern.

The two stared at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"Aragorn!" Called Théoden. "Pull back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"_To the Keep! To the Keep!"_ Aragorn saw Haldir, still fighting.

"_Haldir! To the Keep!"_

Haldir nodded, and gave his troops the order. Then, looking up, Arwen saw Haldir fall.

"Haldir!" She screamed, and ran towards him.

Aragorn ran after her.

Arwen reached Haldir, and he looked at her. "Evenstar," he whispered, touching her cheek, before death claimed him.

Arwen started to cry; Haldir had been a very close friend of hers, right from childhood.

"Come away, Arwen," Aragorn said gently when he reached her.

Arwen, however, was paralysed with grief and fear. Aragorn swiftly lifted her up and slung her across his shoulder, running back towards the Keep.

"Will you go down to the caves, now that you have seen what can happen even to experienced warriors such as Haldir?" He asked as he ran, trying to jar Arwen as little as possible.

Arwen felt able to run now, but knew that there was no way that Aragorn was going to let her go. "No. I would only die anyway."

"Arwen, you cannot think like that," Aragorn pleaded. "There will be another way out of the caves, you may survive." Aragorn paused. "I could not bear to lose you. I love you."

"I love you, Estel, which is why I came." Tears began to stream down Arwen's cheeks. "I just wish Haldir hadn't.. wasn't.." Arwen could not bring herself to say the word.

"Shh, meleth," Aragorn whispered gently, stroking her back with the hand that held her over his shoulder.

"He was my best childhood friend, we were so close…I.."

Aragorn could feel her trembling as he ran through the doorway into the Keep.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he gently lowered her onto her feet, keeping his hands on her shoulders for support.

"Yes. Back there.. I was just so…" Arwen searched for a single word to convey her feelings.

"I understand," Aragorn said simply, silencing her.

Arwen opened her mouth, but was cut off as the Rangers came racing into the Keep.

"How many of our kinsfolk have we lost?" Aragorn asked Nimwen.

Nimwen did a quick headcount. "Only five so far."

"That's not as many as I'd have thought."

"No, but it's probably the worst five to have been lost. Lokia was a little over a month pregnant and insisted on coming, Darascus has a pregnant wife and young child back in Arnor and the other three were children."

"Not Rochwen?" Asked Aragorn, a note of panic in his voice.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm dead," Rochwen said, walking up behind Aragorn.

"Thank the Valar." Aragorn pretended to spend a moment considering . "Or maybe curse them, actually…"

Rochwen punched him playfully on the arm. " 'Least my face isn't like an Uruk- Hai's."

"I never knew you two were so close," commented Arwen, as Rochwen walked away.

"Rochwen is my nearest living relative. Her mother, my father's sister, died when Rochwen was five, her father a while before that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It is not unusual, in these hard times, for Ranger children to be orphaned at an early age. In fact, it is rare for both parents to live to see their children when they are adults."

"How do you cope with so much loss?"

"We help each other. Rochwen is being raised by Calion and Miriel's parents."

There was time to say no more as a large battering ram crashed against the door. Men were adding planks and various objects to barricade and strengthen the door.

"Please, meleth, go to the caves. I do not want you to die."

"No. I want to stay with you until the end. Whatever it may be."

**End of chapter**

Please remember, this is slightly AU, so please don't be mad if there is a detail wrong somewhere. (Such as Aragorn's father probably being an only child, I'm not really sure).

Please review, all comments much appreciated. : )


	11. Chapter 11: Father and Daughter

**AnimeSiren: **Thanks.

**Aragorn waits for Arwen:** Yeah, I thought Arwen would be quite stubborn too: I would be if I'd come all that way!

**Swift tales: **Thank you! Again, was the update soon enough for you?

**Lady Urquentha: **Thanks, glad you enjoyed it (unless you mean the kind of 'interesting' where you mean it's a bit odd!)

**Luthien and Beren: **Did I add the next chapter soon enough! I'm glad you 'love' my story! Thanks for your review.

**Lotrfreak: **Thanks, glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter!

**Mirax:** I know Aragorn was an only child, but wasn't too sure about his father. But that's the best thing about fanfiction, being able to experiment with the characters and change odd details. I agree, it would have been bad to have Arwen at Helm's Deep in the movie as it would have messed up the entire story line, but I thought it might make a good story on here!

I did explain slightly (at least I think I did) why Arwen did not have quite as good ability as the others in battle: mainly that she is not used to it. I don't imagine Elrond would let Arwen go off with her brothers fighting Orcs all the time, especially after Celebrian was so badly injured by them she had to sail to Valinor. Practice makes perfect, as they say, so logically lack of practice means people are less than perfect at things!

I'm sure you want to get on to the story now, so thanks for your review! For once I actually have something to respond to, rather than having to write "thanks, glad you like it" all the time! Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, and review again at the end.

**Start of chapter**

Arwen was interrupted as the huge battering ram crashed into the door. She struggled to lift pieces of wood to help barricade the door.

The battering ram hit the doors a second time.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Asked Aragorn. There was no reply. "Is there no other way?!" He repeated.

"There is one passage," answered a soldier. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many!"

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain paths, and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered, giving the man a shove towards the cave entrance.

"So much death," said Théoden suddenly. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me," Aragorn's voice was quiet at first, growing stronger as he said: "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," Théoden replied, slightly disapprovingly.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn returned with force.

"The sun is rising," Gimli interjected.

Aragorn looked at the window, a look of hope on his face.

"Yes," Théoden whispered.

"Yes," he said more strongly. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand, shall sound in the Deep." Théoden smiled slightly. "one last time."

"Yes!" Cried Gimli, and ran off to climb up to the ancient horn.

As the battering ram crashed into the gates again, Théoden turned to Aragorn. "Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together."

Aragorn bowed his head, and turned towards the gathered Dunedain. "Fetch the horses."

They were ready just in time. With an almighty crash, the battering ram broke through the door, and the horses charged at the shocked Uruk- Hai. They galloped through the fortress and down the causeway onto the plain, slashing at Orcs. Those left without horses stayed fighting on foot within the fortress, but Arwen had been given a horse belonging to one of the refugees.

Suddenly, Arwen heard a horse's neigh coming form above her. Looking up, she saw a majestic grey horse rear against the rising sun. It bore no saddle or bridle, only a sole rider upon its back. Straining her eyes, Arwen recognised Gandalf.

More horses lined up behind the old wizard, one of whom being an important- looking Rohirric warrior on a dapple grey horse.

Suddenly, the army leapt into motion, flowing down the hill, turning the Orcs already fearful expressions into ones of absolute terror as the wave of riders and horses descended upon them.

The horses leapt gracefully over the Orcs pointed spears, their riders slashing at the foul creatures with fluid arcs of their swords.

When the Orcs fled, Arwen saw trees which had not been their before. Squeals of terror came from the Orcs who had fled into the woods for sanctuary, and Arwen dared not think what was happening. It was hard sometimes for an elf not to feel some pity for Orcs. After all, they (or at least their ancestors) were once Elves.

When the battlefield was made safe, Arwen saw tow groups of people approaching from opposite directions.

The larger group were the refugees, asking anxiously after fathers, husbands, brothers and sons.

Arwen could also see a pair of riders on Elven horses approaching down the slope. She could make out the faces of her father and Lindir.

Arwen squeezed her legs on the horse's side, urging him forwards towards her father. She did not wish her father to think her dead, even for a moment, though she did not particularly wish to speak with him, considering the mood he was likely to be in.

"Ada!" Arwen cried as she neared him.

Elrond turned in surprise, and galloped his horseback towards his daughter. They both leapt form the horses and embraced.

"Thank Eru you're safe," her father whispered.

After his initial relief had worn off, however, Elrond's anger began to show through, though Elrond did not direct this at Arwen, but (rather unfairly) at Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Elrond shouted.

"Ada, do not blame him, he did not know…"

"My Evenstar, you are no longer disguised. He must have recognised you. He should have stopped you…"

"I refused to leave him! It's not…"

"Lord Elrond?" Aragorn's resigned voice cut through their conversation. He had obviously prepared himself well for a lecture.

Elrond led the unfortunate Ranger away from Arwen and Lindir. He then turned angry eyes upon Aragorn. "Were you aware…"

"I had no idea Arwen was in that Elven army until the battle was well underway, my Lord. I tried to persuade her to return to the caves, but she was determined to stay and fight."

"What if she had been killed?"

Aragorn was silent, and a single tear trickled down his cheek. The subject of Arwen being harmed was the only thing that would ever bring him even close to tears.

"I am sorry, ion nin," Elrond said gently. "I should never have been so harsh, it is not your fault."

"Nay, you are right, my lord. I should have forced her to go. She asked me though, why the Ranger women were allowed to fight, and she not. I had no real answer to that, other than their having been taught to fight, but Arwen also has, though perhaps she has not had as much practice."

"I understand, Aragorn. I would not wish you to force my daughter to do anything she did not wish to do, and perhaps it was impossible to persuade her as she can be adamant about those things she really wishes to do. I no longer hold this against you."

"You may hold it against us." Halbarad approached, flanked by Miriel, Nimwen and Calion. Rochwen watched from a distance.

"How do you mean?"

"We must confess to having helped, nay, even encouraged Arwen to go to war," said Nimwen. "Halbarad did try to advise us against it, but we thought it would be for the better for her to come with us rather than trying to find another way to find Aragorn, alone. We found her in the woods between Imladris and Weathertop. It is a dangerous place to journey alone: we often see Orcs and evil Men there, and Arwen was attacked by Orcs, but luckily we were there to intervene. We brought her back to camp and helped her in her plan. She left Imladris as one of the Galadhrim."

"You would be justified to be wroth, my lord," added Miriel.

"I am not. You saved my daughters life, and for that I am most grateful."

"And I. You did what was right," said Aragorn.

**End of chapter.**

Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome. I am trying to make chapters longer, improve the dialect and imporve the flow of the story. Tell me if I'm succeeding, or if not, how I could succeed!


	12. Chapter 12: Éowyn

**Swift Tales: **Sorry I took a while to update this time, thanks for your review though.

**Bubble- Sheep: **I don't know exactly how long the story's going to be, but there's quite a few more chapters to come.

**Dark Borg Drone: **Thanks for your review!

**Mirax: **Thanks for all your advice, this chapter should be longer and this is where the interaction between Aragorn and Arwen comes in.

**Mrsblonde1503: **You'll have to wait and see!

**Crazycatluver: **I'm afraid I took rather a long time to update this time, sorry! Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Urquentha: **Thanks for your review!

**AnimeSiren: **Thanks.

**Thornwicca: **Thanks, enjoy this chapter!

**Arwen-2005: **I think it would have been bad to have had her at Helm's Deep in the movies because it's a little too out of keeping with the books, but I think it's a good fanfiction line! Thanks for your review.

**A/N: **SORRY! I have been ages updating and I know it. It's just I had been concentrating on another fic which I had just got rid of my writer's block on, and then I had some plot ideas for new Animorph fics that just wouldn't go away… Please forgive me and enjoy the update.

* * *

As men began to clear away the bodies, identifying those lost, Aragorn trudged across the flooded courtyard. He could see Arwen sat on the steps, draping her ebony hair over one shoulder to brush out the tangles.

"Allow me." Aragorn reached for the silver brush, recognising it as Miriel's. He smiled, happy at his people's warm welcome of his betrothed. The couple sat in silence for several minutes, each content with the other's presence.

After several minutes, Arwen spoke up.

"Where is Frodo?"

"He left for Mordor, and we did not realise he had left until it was too late. But Sam went with him."

"What about Merry and Pippin?"

"They were captured by Uruk-Hai, but fear not. The Uruks were attacked by the King's nephew, and the hobbits escaped and are now in the care of the Ents of Fangorn forest."

"They are real? I thought they were but an Elven myth."

"That I also believed, until Gandalf explained their existence when we went looking for the young hobbits." Aragorn paused. "Are you hurt, meleth?"

"No more than minor bruises and small cuts or scratches. But Legolas says you fell down a cliff, and they took you for dead."

Aragorn nodded.

"How did you survive?"

"I do not know, other than that a horse named Brego rescued me. He had been driven half- mad by war, so I asked that he be turned out on the plains; and it is lucky that I did so."

Turning, Arwen put her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. "I have missed you."

"And I you, meleth nin. I am pleased to have the opportunity to spend time with you, but I am haunted still by what may have happened to you during…"

Aragorn was cut off as Arwen placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Please, do not worry about it. I am safe now, am I not?"

"But you could so easily be among those bodies. I could never forgive myself if that had happened."

"It would not be your fault. It was my decision, and I do not regret it."

"I let you…"

"Please, let us not spend what little time we may have speaking constantly of such things. Just be satisfied that I am here and unharmed, and we may speak together."

The couple were interrupted by Nimwen's soft voice. "Forgive me for intruding, but Lothiel and the others have arrived with what food and drink they could gather together."

Aragorn stood, going with the other Dunedain to help prepare the food that had been brought by those ineligible to fight, and also as he had the awful job of informing people of the loss of loved ones.

Arwen followed at a distance, curious. She saw two carts, drawn by strong chestnut horses. Rangers bustled around, unloading food and wood to cook it with.

Aragorn walked slowly towards a woman, obviously with child, and with another youngster at her side. She was looking around frantically.

"Mira?" Aragorn said gently.

She turned to him. "Where is Darascus?" She asked, although it was obvious she knew the answer.

"I am afraid he fell," he whispered softly. "I am sorry."

Mira stood in shock for a moment, and then suddenly began to shake with sobs. She collapsed against Aragorn, who held her, whispering soothing words.

Arwen felt tears appear at the corner of her own eyes. She realised suddenly what it meant to be mortal. Arwen knew that, one day, she also would feel like that poor woman, when she lost the man she loved.

Arwen was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a set of feet and another of hooves approaching her. Turning, she saw a Rohirric lady with long blonde hair leading a dapple grey horse down the courtyard, towards what little grass was left.

"Greetings, my lady," Arwen called.

The woman turned, and Arwen saw her expression darken. She then continued along her way, without so much as a nod to Arwen. Wondering what she could possibly have done to offend the other lady, Arwen walked back down to where Aragorn was now skinning a deer.

Aragorn felt a light hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and smiled, though his eyes still held a trace of sadness.

"Can I help?" Arwen inquired.

"Ask Lothiel, she's in charge," he said, smiling.

Arwen went to Lothiel, and then returned with a knife, wooden board and some freshly washed vegetables. Sitting beside Aragorn, she began to chop them.

"That must be a horrible thing to have to do."

Aragorn looked puzzled. "Skinning a deer?"

"No, having to tell that lady.. Mira, about.."

"Nay, 'tis not pleasant, but somebody has to, and it usually falls to me as chieftan." He paused. "Perhaps we should change the subject to something a little less distressing. It is not a topic I wish to dwell on."

"Who is that lady?" Arwen waved a hand in the general direction of the woman with the horse.

"Be a little more specific, meleth, there must be over a score of women down where you indicate!"

"The young lady with the dapple grey stallion."

"Lady Éowyn. Why?"

"When I greeted her, she looked at me as though she hated me, although I am certain we have never met. She then continued without any acknowledgement of me," Arwen told him, sounding puzzled and more than a little upset. "What I can have done to offend her, I know not. Perhaps you could speak to her, and find out why she dislikes me so, that I may apologise."

"I need not ask her, Arwen." Aragorn stopped what he was doing and looked Arwen directly in the face. "Éowyn, is, shall we say, rather infatuated with me, so I am sure she cannot have been pleased to see you and I together."

"I see," Arwen said coldly.

"Do not be angry with her, she loves but a shadow and a thought. It is more a wanting to one day be a queen, so she may ride into battle, I believe. She is prevented from doing that now, when all she wants is to be able to prove her worth and be independent." He paused, and smiled slightly. "Indeed, you are both incredibly similar. Under different circumstances, I am sure you would find a close friend in her. And you may yet, I hope." He sighed. "Éowyn has had a difficult life, I cannot blame her for feeling the way she does."

"I am not angry, Estel. I am sure it is easy to become infatuated with such a handsome, brave warrior."

"I wonder who you can be speaking about, Arwen. She is infatuated with an ugly old Ranger who has killed a few Orcs, as are you. Really, you are both quite mad," Aragorn joked, lightening the atmosphere somewhat.

A little later, the food was ready. The Rangers, having more than enough for themselves, invited all to share their meal, as the others had so little food. The survivors of the battle sat on the ground or on the steps to the cortyard, as there were no tables.

Arwen found herself seated beside Éomer. Unfortunately, Éowyn was on the other side of her brother.

They were formally introduced, and Éowyn grudgingly took Arwen's eagerly offered hand. Arwen herself was anxious to narrow the rift between them, hoping to find a close friend as Aragorn had said she might. If she was to marry Aragorn and live in the world of Men, she would feel better about it if she had befriended at least one of them.

Arwen tried to be friendly, asking Éowyn questions about her interests and dislikes, encouraging her to tell her tales of Rohan, or questioning her about how the Rohirrim bred, trained and cared for their horses.

Arwen soon began to feel that she was conducting an interview rather than holding a conversation. Éowyn gave the shortest possible answers to everything, and did not ask a single question in return. She was perfectly mannered, but coldly so, obviously putting on a façade so as to not seem disrespectful, but subtly telling Arwen that she was not welcome through her body language and lack of interest.

"Do you have a horse specifically for yourself, lady Éowyn?"

"Yea."

"May I inquire as to his name?"

"Windfola."

"What's he like?"

"He's a bay stallion and has quite a fiery temperament. I would ride him into battle, but I am not allowed to fight, so I usually just ride him for travel, or in the odd jousting competition."

And so on. Aragorn watched the exchange form just within earshot. He wanted to sit by his beloved, but knew his presence would not improve the mood between them.

"Why are you standing there, staring at Arwen, like a lad of but fifteen years, who has no idea what a woman even _is_, let alone knows how to do something as terrifying as _speak _to one?" Came a slightly mocking voice.

"Rochwen, if you can't be helpful, shut up," snapped a rather disgruntled Aragorn. "I am standing here because I would love to go and sit next to Arwen, but I doubt doing so would help matters between her and Éowyn."

"I would go and sit down. You should not let anything so trivial as that prevent you going to Arwen, when she crossed many miles and a battlefield to be with you."

"You're right. Forgive me for snapping at you."

"Not a problem."

Aragorn walked over with his bowl of stew and quietly sat beside Arwen on the step.

Éowyn smiled. "Good evening, my lord."

"Evening, Lady," Aragorn said in a formal tone.

There was quite an awkward atmosphere over that table for the entire evening. Eventually, Aragorn grew tired of it.

"Arwen, would you care to come for a walk with me?" He asked, looking into the deep blue pools of Arwen's eyes.

"Of course, my lord. I would love to see Helm's Deep without the rush of battle."

Hand in hand, the two walked towards the fortress, the jealous stare of Éowyn directed at their retreating backs.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Tower

**Review responses:**

**Mirax: **I'm glad you like the way I've portrayed Eowyn. She doesn't feature in this chapter as it's more an AragornArwen part, plus a bit about Arwen's relationship with the Rangers.

**Rs: **Thanks for your review.

**Ashleyabb: **thanks.

**IfonlyIhadorli: **Glad you like it, keep reviewing.

**Karinaal Undomiel: **I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I think Rochwen is a good addition to the story: I think all stories should feature children as they can add an element of innocence to the story.

**Mysticmaiden: **Thanks for the review!

**Leif of Rohan: **Thanks. Glad you enjoy it.

From now on, I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer who hasn't previously had a dedication. This chapter's goes to **Mirax.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's so beautiful," Arwen gasped. She was looking down from the highest tower of Helm's Deep. It had taken her and Aragorn almost all the afternoon to get there; their time was not helped by the constant pauses in order to exchange kisses and loving whispers.

"It is that, meleth, when the light of the setting sun falls upon it. But it was not made to be beautiful. It is a weapon."

Arwen turned and looked into her lover's eyes. "You spoil the beauty of it, my lord. Why must you speak always of tragedy?"

"Perhaps it is because I have known little else. Perhaps it is my impending doom." Aragorn stared down at the spot where Haldir had fallen. Arwen followed his gaze.

"Haldir," she whispered. "It is hard to believe that a day ago he marched into this fortress, healthy and strong."

"He sits now in the halls of Mandos," Aragorn said. "Where does Darascus sit? Where can he find peace?" He paused. "Which one, elf or man, is truly blessed?"

"Estel-"

"Haldir died last night, when he should have had eternal life. Darascus died before his time, but is it better to leave sooner or later? For leave we must. Where to, no one save Illuvatar knows." Aragorn was whispering to the air, almost as if he were unaware of the beautiful she-elf stood beside him.

Arwen reached out and stroked his cheek, and Aragorn jumped, jerked out of his painful thoughts.

He turned his eyes to Arwen's concerned face, and shook his head. "I am sorry. I should not say such things to you now." He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her back

When he pulled back, he smiled. "Perhaps we should be getting back down, or your father shall have my head."

Arwen nodded and followed him, but she was troubled. What had made her love speak such tragic, despairing words? It was not like him.

But then, what did she know? She knew nothing until now about how Aragorn acted after a battle, no idea of what was 'like him'. She decided to speak with some of the Dunedain to see if she could find out what had come over her betrothed.

They were walking down a winding rock staircase. The only light came from the sunlight through the narrow slits of windows and the odd torch burning bright in brackets on the wall. The rock steps were rough and slippery form the rain which had come in through the arrow- slits.

Suddenly, Arwen stumbled on the hem of her long dress. Losing her balance, she tumbled down the steps to the balcony below. She hit the hard cold stone with a cry.

"Arwen!" Aragorn yelled. He raced down the steps to get to her and knelt by her side. Her eyes opened.

"Arwen, are you hurt?" Aragorn was worried. He could see no physical injury, but that didn't mean all was well. She could easily have a broken limb, ribs and possibly have concussion. The last was most likely; she had hit her head quite hard.

"No," She replied, trying to be brave. She attempted to stand.

"Not so fast," Aragorn said. "Just sit. If it hurts, sit. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"A little. My arm is painful. And my ankle."

"Do you know where you are?" Aragorn began the standard list of questions for someone who had hit their head.

"With you."

"What time of day is it?"

No answer.

"Very well," Aragorn said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "I'll carry you down to the courtyard."

"I can walk!" Arwen protested, again beginning to rise.

Aragorn grabbed her and enfolded her in his arms, lifting her. "I won't risk it."

Aragorn carried Arwen down, trying to walk so as not to jolt her. He was carrying the most precious and delicate load he could think of, and hoped she was as comfortable as possible.

After what seemed like years, Aragorn emerged into the courtyard. Elrond ran towards them.

"What has happened?" He asked, panicking.

"Please be quiet, my Lord. You mustn't alarm her. I'll tell you in a minute."

Lothiel came over as fast as her old, frail legs would allow. "What happened?" She echoed Elrond, but calmly.

"Arwen fell down some steps. She says her arm hurts and I think she may have sprained her ankle." Aragorn lowered his voice. "I think she also has concussion."

The Rangers worked quickly. Out in the Wild, they had to know how to deal with problems; bites from animals, falls, wounds in skirmishes, disease epidemics… the list was endless.

Arwen was laid in a pile of blankets inside a tent. Lothiel came over, Miriel following. Lothiel was an expert at dealing with the sick and injured, simply through her long years. She was now training Miriel and several other women to continue her work after she died.

Rochwen padded along behind the two, for no other reasons than curiosity and concern.

"Treat her," Lothiel instructed Miriel. "I'll supervise."

Miriel sat next to Arwen and gently took her wrist. She had been training with Lothiel for several years now, and knew what she was doing.

"Tell me where it hurts most," she instructed Arwen as she moved her hand along her arm.

"Ah!" Arwen cried when Miriel's hand touched the bone midway between her wrist and elbow.

Miriel sighed. "This will be painful, but I need to feel." Miriel pushed into Arwen's arm, and after about a minute delivered her diagnosis.

"Broken, but not badly. It'll need to be slung up for a few weeks and then she'll be fine." She looked at Lothiel for her approval. Lothiel nodded slightly and smiled.

Miriel then examined Arwen's ankle, and declared it sprained. "Keep the weight off it," she instructed.

"Concussion," Lothiel reminded softly. Then she looked right at Arwen. "I'll do this," she said to Miriel.

"What is your name, lady?"

"Arwen," Arwen replied.

"Where are you?"

Arwen looked around, confused. "In a tent," she said at last.

"In what part of Middle Earth?" Lothiel asked.

No answer.

"All right." Lothiel turned to Miriel. "Sling her arm and bind her ankle. Keep her bedded and give her some herbs to help her sleep. Check her again for concussion in the morning, and tell me how she is. We ride to Edoras at two hours past sunrise."

"I shall."

Miriel treated her, then left. She would return every two hours to check Arwen.

But Rochwen sat up next to Arwen until the early hours of the morning, when eventually Miriel made her leave.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving Helm's Deep

**Mirax: **Arwen hasn't lost her memory, she just had a brief concussion as an after-effect of hitting her head. It clears in this chapter.

**Karinaal Undomiel: **Thanks for your review.

**Bubble sheep: **Thanks! Gald you enjoyed it.

**Lief of Rohan: **Thanks for your review.

**AnimeKitty47: **No, but I might do an epilogue of AA's reunion in ROTK, or I might write another fic about their wedding.

**Out of the shadows: **You contradicted yourself: in one review you said you wanted Arwen and Éowyn to have a catfight, but in another you said you hoped Arwen and Éowyn would not fight. Anyway, I will not have them fight because I think such a thing would be very OOC for both of them, especially Arwen. I may, however, later do a scene where Éowyn and Arwen talk about the problem.

Chapter dedicated to **Mirax** for first reviewer.

* * *

Arwen awoke to pain in her head and back. She remembered little of the previous evening after she had fallen.

"How are you, my lady?" Came a soft voice from the bedside.

Arwen turned to see Miriel sat beside her. Miriel asked another question without waiting for Arwen's reply.

"Can you remember where you are and what happened?"

"I'm in Helm's Deep, or I should be. Did I fall?"

Miriel looked relieved. "Yes. At least you got only a brief, mild concussion. Are you in any discomfort, lady?"

"I have a little pain in my head, arm and back, but nothing I cannot manage. What hour is it?"

"The first hour from the rising of the sun."

"I have slept for quite a long time! I will rise, I think."

"Be careful. You took quite a fall, Aragorn tells me. You have a fractured arm and a sprained ankle. You had concussion last night. The arm's slung up already. Try not to move it. Keep the weight off your ankle. I'll give you a stick."

"I'm not hobbling about like some frail…"

"Alright," Miriel replied, recognising that she would not win this argument. "But ride as much as you can, rather than walking. And don't put your feet in the stirrups." Miriel stopped, and smiled mischievously. "Aragorn would be quite a good alternative to a stick. I'm sure he won't mind you leaning on him."

"Are we leaving the fortress today?"

"Yes, in one hour."

Arwen rose and prepared herself for the coming day. Once she had put on a clean dress and brushed her ebony hair, she hobbled out of the tent and into the morning sun. Her ankle was surprisingly painful, so she decided to use the stick that Miriel had left 'in case she changed her mind.'

She could see people rushing about, preparing to leave for Edoras. A few soldiers were going to Isengard at Gandalf's request. Not enough to do battle with him, Arwen thought, but she knew better than to doubt Gandalf's judgement.

In the middle of her musings, Aragorn came rushing over.

"Miriel said it would be best not to disturb you, otherwise I would have come before," he said apologetically.

"I know," Arwen replied. "There is no need to apologise."

He then began to bombard her with questions. "What time did you get up? Are you in much pain? Are you sure you should be up so soon?"

Arwen answered politely, but soon began to get annoyed at his concern. At what must have been at least his twentieth question, she snapped at him.

"I only slipped and fell down some stairs! Honestly, I was in battle only a day ago. I'm not as fragile as you believe."

Aragorn looked stung. "I apologise, meleth. I was merely concerned. You did not remember where you were yesterday, and hitting your head can be very serious."

"No, Meleth nin. Forgive me; it is I who should apologise. I am touched by your concern, and I do not mean to upset you. But please try not to fuss over me."

Aragorn smiled, and answered with a soft kiss. He offered his arm, and Arwen took it with her good one, dropping her stick in favour of using Aragorn for support. Together they walked over towards the mass of horses and people preparing to leave Helm's Deep.

"Will you be going to Isengard?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, but we will ride with the rest of you for a little way."

"What about the rest of your people? Are they returning to Arnor?"

"Most will be, but two scores are remaining here. I wanted to send Rochwen away, but she was adamant that she remain." Aragorn paused. "What do you think of my people?"

Arwen smiled. "They are most kind. They saved my life, you know." After a slight pause, Arwen continued. "They are all very much like you."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, stroking a stray piece of hair back lovingly.

"They are kind, noble, strong and skilled, yet modest about it. And they were so welcoming of me; I hardly knew how to thank them. It is strange that they would take a complete stranger in and give them food and shelter."

"You're no stranger, Arwen. Besides, they could hardly leave you in the woods alone."

"If… if we win, if you become king, where will they go?"

"Possibly in Gondor, but most of them will wish to stay in Arnor. They have great love for that land."

Rochwen came bounding over, stopping well short of them; a significant change from her earlier habit of bumping into anyone in her path. "Lord Elrond wants to speak to you, hiril nin. Will you go now? How are you? Do you know where you are now?"

Arwen laughed. "Which question shall I answer first? I'd best go now, I'm much better and I'm in Helm's Deep, Rohan." She paused for breath. "Arwen will do now, child. I believe we know each other well enough for that."

"Am I to go, also?" Aragorn inquired, looking as though he'd prefer not to.

"I don't know, Estel. I'll ask." She went running off, yelling: "Lord Elrond!"

A few minutes later she was back. "He wishes to speak with his daughter alone, but, and this is a direct quote," Rochwen paused, taking a deep breath and proceeding to imitate Lord Elrond in a deep, strict voice. "As she seems to have abandoned her stick in favour of using Aragorn for support, he may escort her to me, then leave." Rochwen managed to say it all in a serious tone, without giggling.

"Rochwen," Aragorn scolded. "That's hardly respectful. I'm ashamed," he said, with a complete lack of sincerity.

"Then why are you grinning?"

Aragorn allowed that question to go unanswered, and they walked towards Elrond, who was talking to Lindir and a few other important elves in a deep, serious voice.

He broke off when he saw them approaching, and Aragorn reluctantly gave Arwen's arm to her father, placing a light kiss upon her lips before they parted. Elrond frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"How are you?" He asked as they walked to a more private area.

"Please do not fuss about my minor accident yesterday, Estel has already done enough of that for both of you!"

"I should hope he has. It would make me angry were he not concerned about you."

"Ada! Of course he is concerned. He loves me; even you cannot deny that. And I return the feeling."

Elrond sighed. "Anyway, I did not bring you here purely to discuss your relationship with Estel." He paused. "You must return to Rivendell."

"What? Come all the way here, fight and then miss the victory feast at Edoras? All of the Rangers are going before they return."

Elrond sighed. "Very well, we will attend. Have you, by any chance, brought something suitable to wear?"

"Oh… no, I haven't. But I can find something to borrow." She paused, remembering the 'we'. "You may return if you wish. I am sure I will be perfectly safe riding back with the Dunedain."

"No, Arwen. Do not get too close to them. They will one day die, and I do not wish you to be miserable." Elrond told her, a note of concern in his voice.

Arwen began to get angry. "As will Estel, and as, I suspect, will I. Would you prevent me from making friends with them?"

"It is they who led you into this."

"They did not! I chose to come, and I would have anyway whether they had allowed me to come with them or not."

"Arwen, you cannot become one of their own. You are an elf."

"Their ancestor is my uncle," Arwen replied. "And your brother. What would he say about this?"

Elrond cast his eyes to the ground, a wave of pain washing over him at the mention of his late brother. Age upon Age had gone since the two last saw one another, and many Ages were still to go before the two stood even the slightest chance at re-union.

"I do not know, Arwen," he replied at last. "I wish I did."

"I'm sorry, Ada," Arwen said, realising that she had upset her father. "But if I do marry Estel, would you have me left alone with no friends in the world of Men, and little knowledge of their cultures or traditions?"

"No," Elrond replied. "I just worry for you, that is all. You have spent almost no time in the company of other elves since you got here."

"They've been busy."

"So have the Dunedain. Maybe you shall marry Aragorn, but please do not forget who you are. You are no mortal woman, you are an elf-maiden."

"I'm one quarter mortal anyway," Arwen pointed out.

Elrond sighed. "I was pained so much by Elros' choice, but he was adamant about it and neither I nor my parents could sway him. I do not wish to see you go the same way. Mortal life is not what I would have my children choose."

"Is eternal life better or worse? There's no answer to that question, Ada."

Her father ignored her. "Just spend some more time in Elven company and less time in the company of mortals," he told her, his tone making it clear that he would accept no argument.

He took her arm and walked her down to where Aragorn was faithfully waiting.

"You may leave, Estel. I shall walk with my daughter."

Aragorn looked at Elrond in confusion. "Do you not trust me?" He asked, obviously insulted.

"I have not spent much time with her of late," Elrond said.

"Ada…" Arwen began to protest.

"Come," Elrond said, pulling gently on her arm and leading her away.

He led her to Legolas, Lindir and several other Elves, sat talking on the steps leading to what was left of the wall. They rose in respect when they saw her approach, and room was made for her. Arwen listened politely to their talk, inserting an odd nod or smile here and there, but her mind was elsewhere. Often, she would glance down towards the Rangers milling about in the courtyard.

After a while, a young Rohirric boy rode up.

"The King Théoden respectfully reminds you that it is time to leave the fortress," He said, bowing to them. It was evident he had not seen many Elves before.

Rochwen rode up as they were rising to leave. Legolas and several others had already left, leaving only Elrond, Lindir, Arwen and a few other elf-lords.

"Hiril nin?" She asked, deciding it would be best not to call Arwen by name in front of her people.

Arwen turned and smiled. "I've told you already, call me Arwen."

There were a few glances and slight mutters from the assembled Elves at Arwen's statement.

"_Would you like to ride my horse back to Edoras? You can't walk, and he's very gentle. He understands Elvish,"_ Rochwen offered. She used the Elvish tongue out of courtesy to the noble lords there, as well as out of friendship for Arwen.

"_The Lady shall ride my horse, child. We thank you for your offer,"_ Lindir replied before Arwen had a chance to answer.

"_I can speak for myself,"_ Arwen said, giving him an angry look. _"I would be pleased to ride your horse, Rochwen, but I know you must wish to ride yourself. Perhaps I may enjoy the privilege of riding him another time."_ Arwen secretly would love to accept the girl's kind offer, but knew her father would not allow it.

"_Are you staying at Edoras for the celebratory feast?"_

"_I am."_

"_Do you need to borrow a dress? Miriel and the others have several they could lend you."_

"_Thank you. I believe I shall take you up on that offer, as I do need a dress."_

"_Why do you offer?" _Elrond asked coldly.

"You are welcome, Arwen," Rochwen said, ignoring Elrond's comment. "The offer stands if you should wish to ride." Rochwen spoke now in the Common Tongue, no longer wishing to seem respectful. She could tell that Elrond was trying to cut off Arwen's newfound friendship with the Dunedain.

"The Lord Elrond asked why you offer, child," Lindir said, the hint of a sneer in his voice. "Reply."

Rochwen's quick temper boiled up suddenly. "Oh, perhaps because we ARE capable of being courteous, unlike you." With that, Rochwen stuck her foot in the stirrup, mounted and galloped away.

"Come back here now!" Lindir yelled after her.

Rochwen simply ignored him, whilst Arwen rounded on her father and the other Elven nobles.

"What is the matter with you? I cannot bear to ride with you to Edoras when you are behaving like such children." Arwen turned and walked away, cringing slightly at the resulting pain in her ankle.

"Arwen!"

Arwen sighed and turned at her father's voice.

"Yes?"

It was Lindir, not her father, who spoke.

"We only wish for your happiness. You need to be with your own kind, more than you have been of late. But I agree, it was incredibly discourteous of me to say what I did," Lindir replied. "I shall go now and apologise."

"I shall come with you."

Together, Arwen and Lindir walked over towards Rochwen, who had rejoined the other Dunedain. She was wearing a stony expression, but was silent after having delivered her messages back to the adults.

Lindir approached her. "May we speak in private, child?" He asked.

Rochwen pouted slightly. "Whatever you want to say can be said in front of my people or it cannot be said at all," she replied without expression.

Lindir sighed. "I wish to apologise for my earlier behaviour. I was merely concerned for Lady Evenstar."

"You're forgiven; I can be sharp-tongued at times. Why are you concerned?"

Aragorn approached them. "Are you bombarding poor Lindir with questions?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

Rochwen scowled. "I only asked one. Should I ask it again, or did you hear?" She asked, turning back toward Lindir, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I said I was concerned. Leave it at that," He answered eventually.

Rochwen opened her mouth to speak, but Aragorn gave her a forbidding look.

Miriel then spoke. "I thought I told you to keep the weight off that ankle."

"I tried to assist her, but she was determined to walk alone," Lindir answered.

Aragorn looked at Arwen, concern evident in his eyes. He walked towards her and took her arm, and she leaned against his shoulder.

His eyes returned to Lindir. "Leave Arwen in our care, Lindir. I promise no harm shall befall her if it is in our power to prevent it."

Aragorn led Arwen away before Lindir could answer. He took her towards Rochwen's horse, Meretel, fully saddled.

"_Meretel," _he said in soft Elvish_. "This is my betrothed. Bear her as gently as you can, she is injured."_

Meretel snorted and tossed his head, and Aragorn turned to Arwen. He lightly lifted her into his arms and placed her into the saddle.

"Rochwen will be here in a minute to lead you," he said.

"I do not require leading!"

"I want to show your father that my people and I will care for you as well as he would. Please, do not argue. I ride to Isengard, but I will return in a few days. Then, we can be together."

Arwen leant down and Aragorn kissed her several times before Rochwen arrived.

"Ahem," Rochwen coughed to announce her presence politely to the loving couple. They broke apart.

Théoden blew a large horn to announce that the time for departure had come. "Move out!" He bellowed, and several other Rohirrim took up the call.

Aragorn and Arwen shared one last, brief kiss before Aragorn mounted his horse, Brego.

The company walked out through the narrow entrance to Helm's Deep, the noise of hooves loud in the morning silence.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: On the way to Edoras

**Animekitty47: **I'm not sure yet, I might. I would like to start a new Lotr fic, any suggestions? Ideas would be helpful :)

**Outoftheshadows: **You'll see more of Aragorn and Arwen romance in this chapter, too, as well as a bit more of Rochwen. Glad you like!

**Bubble-sheep: **Yeah, she can remember now, but the event does have a slight significance. I'm giving nothing away! (not that it's all that important).

**BregoBeauty: **Glad you like! You'll see more of Aragorn and Arwen together, as well as a little bit more of Rochwen, in this chapter.

On with the story!

* * *

Arwen gazed out across the vast green plains of Rohan. Aragorn had left for Rohan some time ago, and it was a two- day ride for them back to Edoras. It was warm, and Arwen could feel her mind drifting, her eyelids drooping, heavy with lack of sleep. A two-day ride was rushing it a little, Arwen thought. With all the people here suffering from lack of sleep, Arwen believed it would be more sensible to take three days, and to have two good long nights of sleep.

Arwen glanced down at Rochwen walking next to her. The child must be tired, yet she showed little sign of it. The girl had been leading Arwen all morning, and Arwen would have dismounted long ago to allow Rochwen to ride and ease her legs, but Arwen could not walk with her bad ankle.

"Are you tired, Rochwen?" Arwen asked at last.

Rochwen jumped slightly and looked up, as though she had been deep in thought.

"A little," she admitted. "But you cannot walk, so there's no point worrying about it. It is best to think of something else."

At that moment, Aragorn rode up beside them. He had been speaking to King Théoden for a while, but now felt the need to re-join his betrothed.

Arwen turned and smiled at him.

"We turn aside in about half-an-hour," Aragorn informed her.

Arwen's smile faded a little. "Be careful."

Rochwen snorted. "He can't be killed, Arwen. Believe me, I've been trying long enough." She laughed again to show she had been joking.

Aragorn gave her his most insulted look, which was spoiled somewhat by the huge grin that he wore. "My little cousin wounds me again," he joked, miming having been stabbed.

Rochwen frowned at the 'little', but said nothing else.

"Rochwen, why don't you sit on Brego for twenty minutes and I'll lead Arwen."

"Are you sure he won't throw me?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Rochwen nodded and mounted Brego, whilst Aragorn took the reins of Rochwen's horse.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked tenderly once Rochwen had ridden away.

"I'm fine, please do not fuss!"

Aragorn nodded. "Certainly, meleth. I hope Rochwen has not been annoying you. She has a tendency to ask too many questions."

"Nay, she has not. In fact, rather the opposite. She is a very well mannered, kind child. Intelligent, as well."

Aragorn smiled. "She's not anything particularly special to most. I care for her, but she is a close relation. Most people think she's rather unruly, and she is far too stubborn for her age."

Arwen feigned surprise. "Surely not!"

"Yes. But anyway, let's not spend too much time discussing my cousin. I wanted to speak to you."

Arwen could not contain a giggle. "You are speaking to me. But I know what you mean."

Aragorn sighed, all humour gone from his voice. "It has been too long, meleth. The seconds stretch to hours when we are apart, yet together they fly by far too quickly."

Arwen smiled at him understandingly. "They do for me, also." Her face took on a puzzled look. Yet we have been apart far longer than this before. I do not understand why you seem so different, Estel. You seem pained, and I do not seem to be able to offer you the comfort I once did. And up on that tower…"

"I was being an idiot. I should never have said such things in front of you, and I never really meant to say them. I was just thinking out loud, that is all."

"But why did you think such morbid thoughts?"

"It was the battle. It does that to me sometimes," Aragorn said matter-of-factly. "Seeing so much death… I can't seem to help wondering about what death really is. But you… you should not have had to hear my thoughts."

"Is there anything that I can do to ease your pain?" Arwen asked tenderly.

Aragorn turned to her, his strong love shining unchecked in his eyes. "Just to look upon you is enough. Just to touch you…" his hand touched hers where it held the leather rein.

Aragorn shook his head hard to clear it of the turmoil of emotion. He could not, so he expressed it as best he could in words. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"And I you," she whispered back. "But I believe that this is not the place to be speaking in this way."

Aragorn nodded. "Will you be staying for the victory feast?" He asked, changing the subject to a lighter, less private matter.

"I shall. Miriel has promised that I may borrow one of her dresses for the celebration."

Aragorn grinned mischievously. "Perhaps I may now secure the honour of a dance with you, fair maiden?" He inquired with mock formality.

"The honour is always yours, my lord," she said, grinning.

They walked along in silence for a while, each thinking their separate thoughts. Aragorn pictured his betrothed dressed as one of the Dunedain women. The picture in his mind's eye evoked a mixture of pride, love and also sadness. Sadness because his beloved Evenstar would be dressed as a mortal, symbolic of the choice that troubled him so. He always felt unworthy of Arwen. He did was brave, loyal, kind or handsome enough to be worthy of her, or so he thought. Yet what made him feel truly unworthy was that he was mortal. Arwen deserved a strong, noble, gentle elf-lord, one who could care for her, love her for all eternity. Not a simple Ranger, or even the king that he may one day be. No matter who won the war, or what became of him, he would eventually have to leave her.

Arwen was still unsure about what troubled her beloved. Eventually, after much thought, she decided she would ask his cousin when the girl returned to lead her. Perhaps Rochwen would be able to shed some light on what might be wrong with him. Arwen doubted that she could solve very much, but every little helped. Aragorn was being surprisingly secretive about why he seemed so miserable. Normally he was quite open with her.

The child in question came riding back; far too soon, Arwen thought.

"Estel? You have to leave," Rochwen said simply, dismounting.

Aragorn placed a gentle kiss on Arwen's lips.

"I love you," he said. "Do not fear, I shall return soon."

Arwen smiled. "I love you, too," she replied.

Aragorn then turned and embraced his cousin, before turning away and mounting his horse.

"Look after Arwen, little one," he instructed, before turning and cantering away.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Edoras

**Review responses:**

**Kittyfantastico: **thanks for your review, but you should know that my updates are not 'regular'; sometimes I will update several times in one week and sometimes I will run out of ideas and not update for months.

**Mirax: **Thanks for your review.

**Hermionelily: **Legolas isn't in the story much because it isn't his story! He is a very minor character in this, as he is shown so well in the movies and I doubt the altering of events in this story would change him much. Most people know Legolas reasonably well, so I'd rather use the space developing the characters of my OC's or focusing on Aragorn and Arwen, the two main characters in this story. Thanks for the review, keep it up!

**Bubble-Sheep: **I can't even remember what I said I wasn'tr giving away… oh yeah, it was an idea for the next fic I do… well, if I told you I'd be giving it away, wouldn't I? It's not _all_ that exciting, although some might think it is…

**BregoBeauty: **Thanks for the review.

**Mafer: **Thanks for the review. I will do a reasonable amount of description about Arwen in her 'non-elvish' dress next chap, unless you'd rather it be left for you to imagine.

I realise my updates have slowed a little, but I have been on work experience recently and have found it quite tiring (although great fun!)

Not my best ever chap, but please review!I hope the next one will be better, but I need your feedback to inspire me!

* * *

Two days later, Rochwen collapsed into her guest-room in Edoras. The company had only got back an hour earlier, and it was late. Despite her exhaustion, Rochwen could not sleep. Her mind would not slow down; it just seemed to be spinning, covering the same things over and over again.

Rochwen was worried about her cousin. He seemed distracted now, but not in a good way. Arwen had told her about Aragorn's brooding, and she could not understand it any more than the elf. Normally, her cousin kept in good humour, and although she imagined he often felt sadness and pain, he rarely expressed it.

The timing also seemed strange. Estel was with the love of his life now, and yet he did not seem cheered by it. Indeed, he was saddened. Perhaps he was just worried about what my have happened to her, but she was safe now, and Rochwen could not understand why he was still so concerned.

Had it been worry about his visit to Isengard? This made some sense, Rochwen decided, but he rarely showed fear of anything that might happen to him. He had faced up to ten thousand Uruk-Hai and had been strong and given strength to those under his command. Eventually, Rochwen had had enough of lying there brooding. She swung her legs out from the bed, and quietly padded across the cold stone floor. She opened the heavy oak door as quietly as she could. She was heading to Miriel's room.

When Rochwen was orphaned, Miriel's family had taken her into their care. Miriel was, in Rochwen's mind, her elder sister. Of course, Rochwen knew that Miriel was not her actual sister, but she still felt that way.

Rochwen tapped gently on the door. If her 'sister' was awake, she would hear the knock, but if asleep, it should not wake her. Rochwen hoped it was the former.

"Who is it?" Came the gentle whisper from inside.

"Me," Rochwen answered simply.

"Rochwen?" Miriel opened the door and looked around it, surprise evident in her eyes. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could not sleep."

Miriel sighed and stepped back, opening the door wider. "Come in then," she invited uncertainly.

"Thank you."

Miriel shut the door quietly, and Rochwen sat on the bed. Miriel pulled a chair opposite and sat in it, looking Rochwen in the eyes and waiting for her explanation.

"What's wrong with Estel?" Rochwen asked, unable to hide the worry and confusion she felt.

Miriel's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? He's coming back tomorrow. He's only gone with Gandalf to Isengard."

"I know! But Arwen said he was… well, not what he's usually like."

"Look, Rochwen, I don't understand what you mean, but you mustn't worry yourself. Arwen may just be over-concerned."

"Maybe, but…"

"Just go back to bed, Rochwen."

Rochwen sighed as she walked back towards her own room. That had been a total waste of time; she was no nearer to understanding her cousin than she had been when she was walking towards Miriel's room.

The next day, those who had gone to Isengard galloped back to Edoras. Aragorn could not wait to see Arwen again.

He knew he had worried her by showing his depressed mood, and silently vowed to himself that he would relax and enjoy spending time with her whilst she was there. She would be gone soon, too soon. Yet Aragorn already felt that seeing her had greatly strengthened his resolve to win the fight against Sauron.

When they arrived, Aragorn put Brego away in the stables, and swiftly marched up the stone steps to the golden hall. He saw Rochwen and Éowyn sat together on the top step. Éowyn seemed to be explaining something while Rochwen listened intently. They broke off when they heard his rapid footsteps approaching them.

"I don't know where Arwen is, before you can ask, Estel," Rochwen said. "Last tiem I saw her she was sat talking to Nimwen in the hall."

"Thank you." Aragorn then turned to Éowyn. "I apologise if my cousin is bothering you, my lady."

"Not at all. It is nice to have someone to talk to."

Aragorn nodded to them and walked through the large oak doors to the hall. He had no trouble finding Arwen; he could clearly see her and Nimwen sat on a bench at the side of the hall, having a small midday meal.

He came up behind the women and cleared his throat. Neither jumped at the sound; they had both heard him approach. He reached down and gently wrapped his arms around Arwen's shoulders, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Arwen blushed at the public display of affection, but she did not really mind. Aragorn sat down next to her, still keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened with Saruman?" Nimwen asked.

"Well, we didn't get anything useful out of him, but… well, let's just say that he and Grima are no longer alive."

"Dead?" Arwen asked. "I thought you wanted…"

"Information, yes. It was Grima who stabbed Saruman. But I'm sure you don't want to know all the details while you are eating."

"Definitely not," Nimwen agreed.

They talked for a while before Nimwen discreetly left, giving them some time to themselves.

Aragorn and Arwen sat in silence for a while, having nothing much to say, yet both content in each other's presence.

It was Aragorn who broke the silence. "I trust you are looking forward to the banquet tonight?"

"Indeed, although I believe my father is less keen."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow playfully. "Perhaps he worries that some lord may exhaust his only daughter with too much dancing." Aragorn paused, then continued jokingly; "Although I cannot think who might do such a thing."

Arwen laughed quietly and Aragorn looked at her adoringly. He loved to hear her laugh. Arwen was normally quite reserved, as were most elves, in keeping with their noble and graceful image. Aragorn felt great pride in being one of the few people with whom she would often show mirth.

"He said something about drunk men and wild behaviour not appealing to his tastes." Arwen smiled. "I think it may have been a very discreet warning to me to be careful."

Aragorn looked slightly pained. When he spoke, the previous mirth was missing from his voice. "He does not trust me to take good care of you."

"I did not say that. I believe it is a warning for me not to be walking around on my own." Arwen sighed. "I believe he is far too over-protective."

"I cannot agree with you on that, for I am just the same when it comes to you."

Arwen smiled and blushed very slightly. "Yes, but with you it flatters me."

Aragorn leant over and kissed Arwen's lips gently. Her eyelids fluttered shut for several seconds after he had pulled away. She sighed happily and opened her eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, before something suddenly occurred to Arwen.

"What?" Aragorn asked, feeling her tense up suddenly.

"I've just realised- you wish to dance with me, yet I do not know any Rohirric dances!"

Aragorn laughed heartily, but stopped when he saw the insulted look on Arwen's face.

He smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, meleth. It just does not seem like you should be so bothered. After the battle you've been through, I would think something like that would seem trivial."

"It is humiliating."

"I shan't ask you to do any that are difficult Arwen. Besides, I don't know all their dances, just the more popular ones. They may have changed since I was last here, but we shall see."

The two sat together for a long time, before Arwen regretfully rose to leave.

"I must prepare for this evening," she explained.

Aragorn smiled. "I await your return with much anticipation as always, meleth nin."

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Feast Part 1

**Review responses:**

**Bubble-Sheep: **It wasn't my best chap, though. This one is much better in my opinion! Thanks for your review.

**Wendy: **Thanks.

**Kittyfantastico: **Thank you. The feast IS this chapter, and also next chapter as well. I was originally going to do it all as one chapter, but then I realised I had far too much to do at the feast just to make it one.

**Mafer: **I don't write THAT well, stop flattering me! In fact, I'm not good at all compared to some I've seen, but practice makes perfect, right? Or almost perfect!

What do you mean sorry about your last review? What's there to be sorry for?

**A/N: **OK, this chapter is REALLY long, but I hope it's good. I certainly think it's better than last chap. Please review if you are reading this, a sentence will do although the longer the better! I like to know who's reading my fics, and I DO accept anonymous reviews now, so no excuse.

Right, lecture finished. On with the story!

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Arwen was stood in Miriel's room while the Dunedain women fussed around her, choosing a dress for her and arranging her hair in beautiful braids, a unique style mingling Elven and Dunedain culture.

While they worked, Arwen allowed her mind to wander. She was glad that her ankle had healed so she could dance with Aragorn, but part of her also wished that it were still injured, for she was a foreigner in Rohan and did not know any Rohirric dances.

Eventually, Miriel weaved a silver circlet into her hair, fastened it and stood back to admire their handiwork.

She smiled and nodded, and then spun Arwen around to face the mirror.

Arwen almost gasped at the sight before her. She did not look like herself at all…

The dress Miriel had chosen was a deep marine blue, with a slight hint of green, a colour that suited Arwen very well. It was different to the Elven dresses Arwen was accustomed to, however. The material was not so thin and light as an Elven dress, and at first it felt slightly cumbersome, although Arwen was sure she would soon get used to that. It was a fairly straight cut, unlike Elven gowns, which tended to cling a little more to the body of the wearer. It had a silvery-white sash at the waist, which compensated for the straight cut by drawing the material in a little at her waist and allowing it to go looser at the hips. The gown had a low, yet not immodest, neckline that was similar to many Elven necklines, except that the material around the neckline had been sown so as to be wavy rather than straight. Other than this sewing, the sash and the easily visible silver thread used along these wavy edges, the dress was totally unadorned. The material was bunched together at the base of Arwen's shoulders, and passed over them as a thin band, leaving her arms free.

Yet Arwen liked it in its simplicity. She no longer felt like an intruder, but rather as one of the crowd that she stood in. The Elven dresses she wore back in Rivendell she often considered too heavily adorned. Most had intricate patterns sewn onto the fabric, and some of her best ones had tiny jewels added as well. Arwen usually liked it, but sometimes she would feel like she was in costume, and much preferred her simpler dresses.

The women had also draped a thin silvery shawl around her shoulders, presumably to stop her arms getting cold. It was a good idea for a feast such as this; Arwen could slip it on if she went outside or felt chilled, yet she could remove it in order to dance with her beloved.

Arwen's eyes turned to her hairstyle. This matched the simplistic beauty of the dress. Miriel had made several small plaits that wound together gently to form an intricate design, but the rest of Arwen's hair had been left down. The plaits were more to stop Arwen's hair blowing about or getting in her eyes than for adornment, but Arwen thought they worked quite well for the latter, also. Black thread had been used to fasten the plaits, rather than ribbon, so that people's eyes would be drawn to the actual plaits rather than to the less attractive ends. The thread could not be seen at all against Arwen's cobalt-black hair.

Into the plaits Miriel had woven the simple silver circlet, the only jewellery or accessory on Arwen's whole body. As she looked about, she noticed many of the women wore gold or silver circlets, and some wore silver chain-like circlets rather than solid ones. Arwen made a note to ask Aragorn about their significance later; she did not wish to seem ignorant to the others.

"Do you like it, my lady?" Miriel asked.

Arwen noticed that the dress Miriel wore was not so beautiful as the one she had lent Arwen, and Arwen suddenly felt a little guilty. Surely, she had robbed this woman of her best dress!

"The dress is absolutely stunning, yet please, call me Arwen." Arwen paused. "Yet, surely this dress is too beautiful to lend to another. Thank you very much."

"You are most welcome, Arwen."

"I am grateful, but I do not wish to rob you of one of your best dresses!"

"You are not robbing me of it, only borrowing it! Please, do not mention it. It suits you very well, I believe. Do you like how I have arranged your hair?"

"Oh yes, and the circlet complements it wonderfully."

"It is not merely an accessory, Arwen."

"I thought not, for you all seem to be wearing circlets, although they are of different styles. What are they for, may I ask?"

Arwen and Miriel continued talking as Miriel escorted her out of the room and towards the feasting hall.

"A simple silver circlet, like the one you are wearing, shows that you are betrothed. A gold one means that you are married."

"What about one like you have, there?" Arwen asked, indicating the loose silver chain on Miriel's head.

"That says that I am an adult, old enough to marry, but not yet 'taken', as you may put it. This is my first time of wearing it, for before now I had not felt ready for a husband."

"So you get to choose when…"

"Indeed, although you are given one of these chains once you reach twenty-three, but you choose when you feel ready to wear it. I am twenty nine."

"It has been unworn for six years?"

"Indeed. You see, I was a woman of fighting, not romance. I never wanted to wear it before now, because I had no interest in courting. Indeed, I felt awkward around any man who even commented on my looks. But six years is not so long; one woman I know has let her chain circlet lie idle for over twelve, and does not plan to wear it. She says she has no need of a husband to… I believe her words were 'order me about'. But I will not give names."

"No, that would be immoral. May I inquire what made you decide to wear yours tonight? I do not wish to pry, so please do not tell me anything you do not wish to say."

"Indeed I will tell you, for it concerns you closely. After I saw you and Estel, and how happy you were together, I began to wonder if I would ever find someone to be just as happy with."

Arwen chuckled. "I'm certain you will. They will be fighting over you, I assure you!"

"You flatter me, Arwen!" Miriel laughed, blushing.

At that moment, Arwen saw Aragorn talking to Legolas and Gimli near one of the golden pillars. Miriel called out to him, and he turned towards them.

Aragorn gasped at the sight before him. Arwen looked even more beautiful than usual. Although he would never admit it to Arwen or Elrond, he thought that Arwen looked even better in the simplistic Dunedain dress than she did in any of her fancily woven Elven ones. He saw the silver band in her hair and a smile broke out over his face. This wasn't only borrowing a dress, he realised suddenly, but it was a welcome and acceptance by his people.

"What do you think, Estel?" Miriel asked.

Aragorn swallowed and tore his eyes away from Arwen, turning to his kinswoman.

"She looks wonderful… even more beautiful than usual," he said, smiling as he saw Arwen redden at his praise. "Thank you."

His eyes then caught the silver chain in Miriel's hair.

"Miriel!" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you… why are you wearing that?"

"The usual reason anyone wears it," was her answer. "Why is it any of your business anyway?"

"It's just you left it six years, and I wondered why you chose to wear it tonight."

"I have told Arwen just now, and perhaps she will pass it onto you. I do not feel like constantly repeating myself."

"Nay, there is no need to explain yourself, I was just a little curious. It is your affair, I apologise for prying."

"Don't mention it. I understand your curiosity."

Aragorn paused for a moment, then he laughed. "Anyway," he said lightly, "I know someone who'll be pleased."

Miriel's eyes snapped straight to Aragorn's. "Who?" She inquired eagerly.

Aragorn grinned. "You'll see. Well, that's if he gets up enough courage to ask you for a dance!"

"Who's asking Miriel for a dance?" Rochwen said from behind them, making them all jump.

Aragorn grinned. "Can you keep it secret, little one? I'll tell you if you promise not to say a word."

"I promise!"

Aragorn bent down and whispered in Rochwen's ear.

"Really!" Rochwen said loudly, just to aggravate her sister's curiosity. "Now that _is_ a surprise."

"Rochwen, stop it!" Miriel laughed. "Either tell me who it is or be silent about it."

"I'll be silent."

"Rochwen!" Miriel moaned, as they began to make their way into the main hall.

They had just walked into the main feasting hall when Éowyn entered from a door at the other side.

Éowyn was now determined not to allow Arwen's presence to discourage her from doing what she wanted to do this evening; court Aragorn a little. Perhaps, if she were persistent enough, Aragorn would have the wisdom to forsake his Elven lady and seek a life with her. Later, Éowyn would look on such thoughts as foolish, but now she truly believed that Aragorn's love for the beautiful, perfect elf maiden was false.

Éowyn was in luck. Elrond fetched Arwen away from the others to talk to some other Elves; although Éowyn was less pleased by the gentle kiss Aragorn gave his love before she went.

Meanwhile, Elrond glanced over his daughter as she led her towards Legolas and Lindir. He had to admit that the dress suited her, but he did not approve of his only daughter dressing like a mortal. Lending the dress was a kind deed, but Elrond did not think it was necessary for them to also braid and dress Arwen's hair in a mortal style. He mentioned as much to Arwen.

"Ada! Are you not pleased that they welcome and accept me?"

"You need no acceptance. You have many friends among your own kin."

"What if I choose to become mortal, father?"

"You will not do that until… and if… Aragorn becomes king. Until then, I would appreciate it if you did not have so much to do with them"

Meanwhile, Éowyn crossed the hall to where Aragorn and his kin were talking. Éowyn had decided that the easiest thing to do was to speak to Rochwen first; she had been telling Rochwen all about the many horses she had ridden earlier in the day, and knew the child wished to learn more.

"Greetings, Rochwen," she said when she came up to them. "I was wondering if I may speak more to you, and there is also a lovely new foal in the stables that you could see tomorrow if you are interested."

"_If _I'm interested!" Rochwen squealed. "That would be brilliant. Is it a filly or a colt? What colour? Who are its parents?"

"Living up to your name, I see," Aragorn said to his cousin.

"Excuse me?" Éowyn asked, a little confused.

Miriel answered her. "Rochwen means 'horse maiden', in Elvish. See, Roch is horse, which is possibly where words Rohan and Rohirrim come from."

"And wen is maiden?"

"Precisely."

"So Arwen means something maiden. What's 'Ar'?" Éowyn asked, smiling sweetly at Aragorn.

Aragorn groaned inside. He did not want to speak with Éowyn when she was in this mood. "Royal or noble," he said reluctantly.

"Does Aragorn come from that, as well?"

"Yes."

"How is Arwen royal?"

"She is descended from Earendil through Elrond."

Éowyn thought hard, sifting through what she knew of Numenorean history, which would have been almost nothing if it hadn't been for Rochwen's lecture earlier on. Rochwen had an obsession with the history of her people, in particular her Numenorean descent.

"So, you're related to her?" Éowyn asked Aragorn, with a slight hint of disapproval.

"The- the relation is very distant…" Aragorn stammered. He shot a look at Rochwen, trying to tell her with his eyes that he would appreciate her moving the conversation to safer grounds. He and his cousin were so close that they were usually able to understand one another without the need for words, provided they could make eye contact.

"You didn't answer about the foal," Rochwen said.

"She's a chestnut filly with a beautiful flaxen mane. I do not know who her parents were."

"Oooh, so cute!" Rochwen exclaimed. She then went on to vent much of her love of new foals and all the ones she had seen in a high-pitched, excited voice.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at Miriel. He was laughing too much at his cousin's excitement that he did not notice Éowyn moving closer, until she stood so near that they were almost touching. Aragorn shot a glance at her and moved discreetly away.

"When can I see the little filly? What are you calling her?" Rochwen said, hoping to stop Éowyn's unwanted attention towards her cousin. She liked the Rohirric lady a lot, but that didn't mean Rochwen wanted her as a cousin-in-law. Not that that would ever happen, Aragorn loved Arwen far too much to ever be satisfied by another.

It worked. Éowyn stopped sidling closer, contenting herself with flashing a smile at Aragorn.

"You may see her tomorrow. As for her name, she does not have one yet. Would you like to name her?"

"Yes please! So long as King Théoden approves."

"He will, child."

At that moment, Arwen returned, having managed to get away from her father. Aragorn had to consciously stop himself from breathing a loud sigh of relief. He slipped an arm around her waist, smiling at her.

"Greetings, Lady Éowyn," Arwen said, as courteously as she could manage having observed Éowyn's actions toward Aragorn from a distance.

"Lady Arwen," Éowyn replied shortly.

Arwen attempted to strike up a conversation. "I like that dress," she said truthfully, indicating the pale grass green Rohirric gown that Éowyn wore. "It suits you very well."

"Thank you," Éowyn muttered grudgingly, returning no comment on Arwen's dress or hairstyle.

Aragorn looked pained. He did not want Éowyn to be unhappy, but he did not approve of the way she was treating Arwen. Aragorn thought she could try and be a little friendlier, since Arwen was going out of her way to be kind to Éowyn. But he knew that saying anything would undoubtedly make the situation worse.

"There's a new filly in the stables, Arwen. Lady Éowyn says she is a chestnut with a flaxen mane and tail. Don't you think she sounds so sweet?" Rochwen said, in her most childishly innocent voice.

Normally, it annoyed Aragorn greatly when Rochwen turned on that tone and that look, as it usually meant she was anything but innocent! She usually used it when attempting to convince an angered adult that she had nothing to do with whatever trick had been played on some poor man or elf. These tricks usually tended to be played against an elf in Rivendell, and Aragorn sometimes suspected Elladan and Elrohir of having perhaps stirred things a little!

Now, however, he was grateful that his cousin was trying to break the ice.

"Very nice, Rochwen," Arwen said. "I'm sure she's very beautiful."

"I haven't seen her yet, but I bet she will be! Will you come with me to see her?"

Before Arwen could reply, Éowyn cut in. "I'm sorry, child, but the Lady Arwen will most likely be busy with other matters. I shall take you myself," Éowyn said in a cold tone.

"What 'other matters'?" Aragorn asked, his voice calm but with a slight hint of anger. "I believe it is Arwen's choice."

"Mares and foals do not wish to be crowded. I will take only Rochwen because she is a child fascinated by horses and it should be a rare treat for her. There is no reason at all for Arwen to come."

Just as Aragorn was about to come to his beloved's defence, they were called to take their seats for the traditional toast to the dead. Éowyn left by a side door; she would carry Théoden a cup of wine to begin the toast with.

Éowyn bowed before her king, forcing a smile as she handed him the cup, but truly she was burning inside. How dare Arwen try and intrude on Rochwen's 'treat'! Who did she think she was?

Éowyn wanted to gain the trust and liking of Rochwen because she knew that Aragorn loved his cousin, and Éowyn hoped to use the girl to, as she put it, 'turn Aragorn's heart to the correct path.' Again, later she would hate herself for such thoughts, realising how cruel it was of her to try and separate Aragorn and Arwen. But now, she thought she was doing the right thing for both herself and for him. He had clouded her judgement until all she thought about was how to make him hers.

She only faintly heard the cry of "Hail!" answering Théoden's speech, for she was too buried in her thoughts. Then the feast truly began.

Aragorn felt blissful as he sat beside Arwen, sharing the food on the table with her and his kin, as well as Legolas and Gimli. The only things worrying him were Éowyn's feelings and Arwen's impending departure. But tonight, he vowed not to let such things bother him.

He looked up from his plate to meet Arwen's eyes staring at him.

"Am I that fascinating, meleth nin?" He asked Arwen, smiling as he saw a pink tinge creeping up her cheeks.

"To me, you are," Arwen said. Her tone darkened slightly then. "And to a certain other woman I could name."

"Arwen…" Aragorn began, worried by her slightly hurt tone. "I would never…"

Arwen smiled tenderly and stroked his cheek. "I know that, meleth. I am not angry with you, and I am not even angry with her for thinking she loves you. What angers me is her treatment of me; she may be jealous, but I was hoping she could be a little more civil and that we may be able to strike up some sort of a friendship."

"Don't give up on her," Aragorn said urgently. "You may yet find a friend in her, and it is at the very least correct for you to stay polite to her, since you are the one who I love, and so have no reason to feel bitter towards Éowyn."

"Aragorn, shush. I will not 'give up' on Éowyn, as you put it, and I certainly shall never behave towards her with discourtesy. You should know that I am not like that."

"Well, I've never seen you in this situation before, meleth. I was uncertain how you would react, but I should have more faith in you. Forgive me for doubting you."

"There's nothing to forgive, Estel. Let us not spend our time together speaking of Éowyn."

"You started it, my love," Aragorn said with a slight smile. "But I must admit I shall not protest about leaving the subject."

They continued to feast for a little while longer, but after not much more time they were asked to stand as the tables were moved to the edge of the hall to make a dance floor in the centre.

"I hope I remember at least some of the dances," Aragorn said with a smile as the music began to play.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!** I really want to know what you thought, as it would help me with the fic. Also, if you have any ideas for another fic I could write, especially using the OC's I've created in this (the Rangers), please tell me. I'm almost finished wityh this one now, and I'm looking to start the next! 


End file.
